


Enchanted Eclipse

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Humor, Marauders' Era, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2004-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four boys, one common destiny. This is a story of the lives, loves, labors, families and adventures of the four young Gryffindors who became known as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs-- the Marauders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enchanted Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

In a darkened hallway a stream of golden light spilled beneath a closed door, illuminating in streaks of amber the rich warm wood of the floor. Juliette Lupin who stood in that silent hallway sighed and slowly shook her auburn head in resignation at the light that betrayed her son's insomnia. Moving forward, she knocked lightly on the door, and heard from within the bedroom the rustling of bedsheets, the creak of the mattress and pages ruffling and she knew Remus was up late reading yet again...

"Come in," a small voice called out hesitantly and Juliette opened the door, smiling with a face that betrayed both the warmth of her love and gentle admonishment for the tiny, tawny tussle-headed lad that peered up at her with wide amber eyes - as warm and golden as the light that spilled over him from his bedside lamp.

"Remy, it's late, mon petit lune. Why aren't you asleep?" she asked softly, moving forward to stand beside her son's small bed.

Remus Lupin shrugged thin shoulders covered by ragged but warm cotton striped pajamas. He smiled apologetically and answered, "I wasn't very sleepy yet, Mum. I was reading..."

"But of course you were," Juliette smiled, her voice gently accented in the soft, lilting tones of her old homeland of Brittany,"you're always reading, my own little scholar."

She unfolded her slender form unto the bed beside her son, pulling him into her arms as she nuzzled gently into the soft, honey-streaked head.

Remus smiled and settled deeper into his mother's arms, turning his small face up to her, as he murmured with a yawn, "I was reading those books that Grandfather Potter loaned me last week. They're fantastic, Mum! One is the tale of Merlin - it's brilliant! It starts off when he was 11... like me. I'm only up to Chapter 3 though. In Chapter 2 he faces the Dragon of Aylesford and defeats him with a logic puzzle that..."

"Remy, why don't you write me and your father a little summary of the book when you're done reading it and then tell us all about it. I might want to read it when you're through and I'd hate to already know everything that is going to happen," she winked.

Remus quirked his mouth in dissatisfaction and nodded. "Alright, Mum."

Sensing the disappointment in her child, Juliette prodded him a bit more. "So, tell me about your other book. What is it about?"

Remus smiled widely. "It's the biography of Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Juliette's heart constricted to hear that tiny, hopeful bell that tolled within the soft murmurs of her child. Remus was so bright, so curious, so desperate for all the knowledge in the world to fill that small, golden head - traits that she admired but... traits that also frightened her.

Though once scholars themselves, Juliette Lupin and her husband Jacob were basically simple people -- people of the land --earthy sorts. They were lovers of green growing things, lovers of trees, flowers and fresh tilled earth. Jacob was a gardener, she a florist.

But Remus... Remus seemed a changeling child - both a child of the forest - a trait inherited honestly and a trait birthed in the cruel jaws of a hungry beast one cold evening- and a child of learning and knowledge and ancient magic.

Ever since the boy had first sat on the bent, elderly knee of Lionel Potter (on whose grounds Jacob worked) hearing the stories of Hogwarts--of wild schooldays, midnight pranks, of ancient texts and learned professors, of spells and charms, books and studies, friends and feasts -- ever since hearing these favored tales of the elderly gentleman's youth, Remus had harbored only one desire -- he wanted to attend Hogwarts himself.

The thought of that haunted Juliette for her child-- her precious, sweet-tempered, gentle, smiling golden boy-- was different from all other prospective students. For Remus harbored within him--behind the innocent eyes and sweetly smiling lips, beneath the cherubic countenance- a fierce, wild force, a rampaging beast that now was merely a pup, like the boy in whose body it slumbered until the moon's cruel light beamed full upon the earth and set it fiercely free. That pup was growing though, just as Remus grew, and soon Juliette knew that playful puppy would grow into a snarling creature of sharp fangs and yellow eyes and bloodthirsty desires.

No, her son, her Remy, was different from all other children - more special than most she thought, more cursed than most, and certainly more unfortunate than most. His life would not resemble the life of his young peers and the thought of that tore at her heart.

~~+~~

There was an art to fishing according to James Potter who decided with all the fervent wisdom contained beneath his messy crown of sable locks that surely of all the pastimes enjoyed by Wizarding and Muggle folk alike, that the subtle science of fishing was among the greatest of joys.

Yes, fishing was a paramount pleasure, a hobby and an art that resounded somewhere inside James' strong, cantering 11-year-old heart. Perhaps it was the easy appeal of the deep quiet satisfaction garnered when one was settled in a canoe or wooden coracle out on a silent lake. James loved the shimmering ripples that danced in slow eddies around a dipping lure, as he sailed slowly over a lake teeming with silvery swift life that thrived beneath the watery curtain. Life that gleamed beneath the golden sunlight, surrounded by air that settled heavy and sweet with the scent of clean water and soft pine all around him.

Yes, surely that was paradise to an exuberant, growing boy with too many thoughts circling inside his youthful head, thoughts that settled into some sort of calm normalcy when the boy thinking them was settled peaceful in a boat atop a silent lake.

Ever since his first trip out with his father Harold to the family's old manor deep in the rolling pastoral Cotswolds, James had loved the country - and even more so, he loved the huge silver lake that gleamed like a jewel beside the Potters' graceful old estate. When James was a mere lad of only 4, his father had first taken him out on the lake. It was then that Harold Potter had taught his giggling, ebony-haired son to hold a rod, to cast, and when he was 6, James caught his first fish -a trophy his father proudly mounted, even though it mildly disturbed James to see that petrified creature, devoid of life, devoid of the water that had nourished it, hanging dry and lonely and vaguely ghastly against the living room wall in the family's neat, prim Godric's Hollow home.

Despite the fact that James had always, since that first fish, set all those elusive watery creatures he managed to catch free again, he still loved the lure of fishing, the art of fishing - a pleasure that he was excited to share with his best friend, Sirius Black, who would be accompanying he and his father to the family's manor over the upcoming weekend.

Sirius, however, did not share his friend's enthusiasm for fishing, but he did have an abiding love of adventure, adventure that he felt surely lay beckoning somewhere in those pastoral hills the Potter clan hailed from. Sirius, therefore, was eager to accompany his friend, his best mate -- a friend from the very cradle.

Rose O'Leary Black and Genevieve Hayden Potter had been best friends since their old school days at Hogwarts. The two women had introduced their toddling black-haired baby boys to one another at the tender ages of 10 and 14 months respectivally. According to their mums, baby James had grabbed unto wee Sirius' plump little foot that protruded from his floating hover-crib and pulled one tiny pink toe, prompting the azure-eyed baby within the floating crib to giggle, making the other dark-headed baby smile in return. The two had been friends since.

Sirius accompanied James everywhere, and though the two disagreed on much and tussled like pups more times than not, they always managed to have a smashing time together.

Even so, Sirius was not relishing the idea of being plopped out in the middle of a dreary lake with only a ruddy rod and lure to entertain them, as James insisted that chatting scared the fish away. Sirius did not understand his friend's love of fishing -- a particularly stupid, tedious pasttime, Sirius thought felt fishing was certainly not an **art**. The only art the sleek-headed, stormy-eyed lad could truly appreciate with all the affection of his wild heart was artful dodging - that perfect art of joking, of pulling pranks and escaping unscathed - a talent honed from living as one of three brothers, of which he was the middle child in a family of 5.

Still, on this bright, clear summer morning as he stood idly tossing a snitch as James packed and repacked his travel trunk, Sirius felt again that odd stirring inside him -- a whirling in his stomach and in his heart that seemed to hint that something **wonderful** was going to happen on this trip.

"Oi, James, don't you think you've packed that trunk enough bloody times for one day? We're only going to be gone for a week! You've got enough gear in there to last a month!" Sirius laughed, toeing the edge of the trunk with one well-worn sneaker.

James shrugged. "By the time I get all of my fishing gear inside and the extra clothes Mum insists I bring, then I run out of room for those sodding cards and games you insist I bring."

"Yeah, Jamesy, you better bring the fun stuff! I'll be so bloody bored out on that lake that I'll start singing..."

"NO! Sirius, I've told you! You can't sing or talk or even whisper out on the lake. The fish can here you. I'm bringing the cards so you have something to do while I'm fishing," James asserted, plopping down on the lid of his trunk, wiggling his backside against it until he felt it catch with a satisfying click.

"Oh joy!" Sirius smirked, rolling his eyes heavenward. "Don't bother with the cards though. I'm taking my cartography stuff. I'll just map out the estate for our dragon-hunting game while you fish."

"Boys, are you lads ready to go?" Harold Potter asked, sticking his bespectacled head around his son's bedroom door.

"Yeah, dad," James grinned as he took up his wand and shrunk down the trunk until it fit neatly in the deep pocket of his crimson travelling robe.

Harold smiled warmly, brown eyes crinkling behind the gold-framed spectacles he wore. "Alright then. Oh, I meant to tell you -- you'll probably be quite pleased to hear that the three of us shall have the run of the manor -- with the exception of the house elves and the groundskeeper and his family. Your grandparents are holidaying on the continent."

James grinned. "So that means Grandmother and her dotty little old friends won't be there pinching our cheeks and going on about how much we've grown and what handsome lads we are..."

Harold chuckled, "James! Oh the way you go on! But... yes, you're right. Mum, nor her ... **dotty** friends as you refer to those elderly dames, will be there to pinch your cheeks I'm afraid."

"That's a bloody shame," Sirius smiled widely before catching Mr. Potter's smile that betrayed the shaking of his long finger as Harold muttered, "Language, Sirius.."

Sirius chuckled and flushed. "Sorry. But, I enjoy the ladies telling me how big and strapping a man I'm growing into."

"Oh, shut your gob, Siri!" James protested, laughing. "You complained for an entire week that Dame Millie burst a blood vessel in your cheek last year when we visited."

"She did! That woman has claws -- not hands! I looked as if I'd been blo.... errr.... sodding mauled!"

"Alright, alright," Harold chuckled, herding the rambunctious boys down the stairs before him. "It doesn't matter anyway because niether Mum nor her **clawed** friends will be there this time to maul you boys. Now, you two wait in the living room while I tell Vivi we're off."

Sirius rubbed his smooth, tanned cheek absently and James snickered, "You're such a wimp, Si! Scared of little ol' ladies!"

"Sod off, speccy boy! At least I'm not scared of mice! Little blue-haired ladies with wrinkled, clawed hands are much scarier than tiny little mice!"

"Rats, Sirius! I'm not bloody frightened of a doormouse! It's those big, huge, ugly rats with sharp teeth and yellow eyes and those wormy tails that give me the creeps," the bespectacled boy shivered.

Sirius grinned and shrugged and James rolled his eyes.

"Alright," Harold said reentering the room as he shrugged on his long, gray velvet traveling cloak. "Lads, we're off!" ~~+~~

**Remus' Dream**

~~He was standing in a patch of soft, dewy grass as he felt the sunlight crawling over his slender nude form, bathing the alabaster smoothness in golden brilliance, gilding it to rosy copper. He leaned back his head, smiling, his throat working silently as tears leaked in shining silver rivulets from the corners of his closed eyes.

It was then that he felt a shift in the quality of the light bathing him and he opened his eyes to peer into the bleached, blazing luminescence of the moon that shone now stark against the indigo sky. Crying out, he fell to his knees bruising them on the ground suddenly grown pebbly and rough. He shielded his burning eyes from the blistering silvery orb and gasped in pain, waiting for the wrenching agony of transformation.

But... it didn't come, and now, as he huddled on the cold, stony ground, he heard a sound - so soft as to almost be hidden - a light tinkling - a crystal whispery sound that was almost a song, almost a melody. It sang down to him and he looked up again into that velvet firmament above and watched the whirling, dancing streaks of bright stars as they wheeled across the midnight sky.

He gasped at the beauty of the celestial dance, he listened to the silvery soft melody and he watched as the stars gathered, coalescing into one brilliant bright white pure light of power and love and energy that pulsed fiercely and eclipsed the bitter, baleful moon.

His eyes filled with the vision of that brilliance as the star sang an ancient, wordless song to the small, barefoot, bare-limbed boy that knelt against the dew-kissed ground...~~ ~~

Voices raised in anger awakened Remus from his puzzling but oddly comforting dream. He stirred sleepily against his pillow, brushing wayward strands of butterscotch fringe from his face as he blinked sleep-softened amber eyes. He peered blearily out of the window at the sun that crawled high in the sky and he knew it was late morning. He needed to get up. He had things to do today - books to borrow, a new song to learn on the piano that he hoped to impress Grandfather Potter with upon his return, and... of course, as always, his chores.

Yawning, he sat up and scrubbed small, pale hands back through his mussed hair as he slowly awakened. It always took him a long while to fully awaken and begin his day. He leaned his head down, eyes closing sleepily again, as he swung his pajama-clad legs and pale, bare feet back and forth, yawning loudly.

Another garbled phrase - a sharp voice exclaiming sounded - and Remus jerked his small tawny head back up and listened to his parents arguing in heated, urgent tones.

Frowning, Remus stepped into a pair of scuffed slippers and made his way quietly to his bedroom door. He opened the door slowly, fractions at a time so as to keep it from creaking. Once he had opened it enough, he slipped past it and padded his way quietly down the hall, knowing exactly which creaky spots to avoid - a talent honed from many a surreptitious trip down this same hall at midnight to retrieve cookies and milk.

As Remus crept closer to the kitchen, he was finally able to fully hear his parents, even though they were obviously struggling to keep their voices from rising - but failing miserably.

"Julie, I don't understand why you can't see that Remus **needs** to live a normal life! This ... this hermetic existence is no life for a growing boy," Jacob muttered, his handsome forehead puckered in a worried scowl.

"Don't you think that very thought haunts me, Jacob? Don't you know from the tears that I've wept often enough on your shoulder, that I worry about this too? I know it, Jacob! I know he needs a **normal** life - I know that! But the fact is... our Remy is not a normal boy. He's ... special. He's unique..."

"He's a curious, intelligent, active boy that needs friends, Julie! He needs boys to tumble with, to scream and play with, to stomp around in dirty boots and muddy the floors with. I worry about him, love. He's becoming so introverted. He lives in that brilliant head of his. All those books... the piano... his sketching - all such solitary activities. D'you know that I've seen the lad go many a day only uttering a word or two. It scares me, Julie..."

Juliette sighed, her hand covering her throat that constricted as she nodded her head. "It frightens me too, darling. I watched him last week when he was collecting those mushrooms for Mrs. Potter and he was humming and jumping about - playing some imaginary game. Then suddenly, he lifted his head and... oh god, Jacob, I saw the wolf in him. I saw his eyes grow copper and he looked for all the world like he was scenting something... and then... he was off - tearing through the forest, after something. And... it scared me so that I chased after, calling loudly for him but I couldn't find him anywhere and you were in town, and I felt so alone, chasing after our wild boy."

Jacob stepped close to his wife, his heart trembling to hear the fear and sorrow that weighed down her usual melodic, soft voice. He wrapped her in a tight, warm embrace, burying his nose in the torrent of auburn curls there, breathing in the familiar scent of rose and lavender. "Shh, love... I know..." he whispered softly, soothingly.

Juliette pulled back and regarded her husband out of verdant, flashing eyes, "No, Jacob, not really, you don't. I found him in a tree, crying over a squirrel he had killed. Remus was so upset - horrified and ashamed and sobbing so that I could barely understand him. And then he ran to me and clung to me and his whole little body was shaking so hard that I fell to the ground with him. I only just managed to calm him down enough to get him back home and into the bath and bed. I read to him because his eyes were so glazed and so... empty that ... that I didn't know if he was able to or even wanted to read..."

"Remus loves reading. It's one of the fervent joys of his life, which is why I say again, school would be wonderful for him! He's smart, Julie - so perceptive and curious. His mind is like a sponge. It would be a sin for us not to send him to school."

"Then, ... we'll send him to the village school," Juliette asserted with a proud jutting chin.

"That's a bloody Muggle school, Julie! Remus is talented. I saw him levitate Cook's eggs the other morning - without a wand, love! He's capable of wandless magic, so imagine what he could do with his own wand, with education and training. He could be a very powerful wizard.."

"WEREWOLF, Jacob! You never say that! You always seem to forget that! Our son is a werewolf! He is not normal. He is not like other children. He can't be educated like other children. He's different. He's..."

"But Lionel says that he is personal friends with Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - he says the headmaster will be visiting in three weeks and could meet Remus and..."

"Lionel doesn't know the **truth** about Remus, Jacob! He doesn't know of the special circumstances that would be required! No! It's just... it's impossible. Much as I too would love to see Remus be able to enjoy the life that other children enjoy, he can't.."

"Why not?" Jacob countered stubbornly.

"Because, you idiot, he is different! Merde! You're so stubborn somti..."

"STOP IT!" Remus suddenly cried, his whole body taut, eyes wide, lips trembling. "Stop arguing! I hate it when you fight! It's my fault! It's always my fault! You're always fighting over me and I hate it! I hate it!"

He then turned and ran, tear-blinded, to the door, charging past it and loping, choking back sobs as he hurried to the big oak he loved - the one place in all the world he felt safest, where he could be alone. Crying, he kicked off his slippers, hiding them behind a clump of thick foliage beside the ancient oak. He then scrambled nimbly up the gnarled, wide tree until he reached his familiar perch and fell back against the trunk, breathing heavily, tears coursing down his face, as his hands clenched into fists, beating at the hard, solid wood beneath.

He heard his parents then shouting for him, crashing through the underbrush, their voices frantic and urgent. "Remy! Come on, Pup! Don't do this, please," his father pleaded as Remus watched his father move closer to his tree.

His mother ran panting up beside him and pointed out Remus' oak. "There. He hides in that tree. That's where I found him the other day..."

Remus' face contorted and he snarled lightly, not wanting to be disturbed. He watched out of feral eyes as his parents moved closer and stared up at him, finally seeing him huddled amongst the wide branches.

"Remus, we're sorry. Don't be angry or upset. I know it seems to you as if your mum and I are always fighting over you, but... son, that's not it. I mean..."

"It's only because we love you and we worry about you," Juliette urged, her large eyes pooling with tears as she clutched at her husband's sleeve, even as her gaze never left her son's. "Please come down. We promise not to fight anymore."

Remus shook his head and Jacob sighed, winking at his wife. "Right then, I'm coming up, shall I?" he asked as he grabbed a hold of the trunk.

"No!" Remus muttered, instantly scrambling down, not wanting the sanctity of **his** tree to be disturbed, not even by his father. "I'm coming down."

"Alright," Jacob murmured waiting for Remus to climb down.

Remus moved smoothly down the tree and leapt lightly to the ground regarding his parents out of sullen eyes. "You promise not to fight anymore."

"We promise," Juliette asserted.

Remus nodded. "No more yelling then?"

Jacob's handsome face cracked into a wide grin. "No. No more yelling, pup."

Remus swallowed. "Alright then... Mum, I think you should know that I have decided that I do want to go to school. I really do. And... I know I'm ... I'm different, but... I can be careful and..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Juliette murmured, her throat tight. "Grandfather Potter should know better than to fill your head with such lofty dreams..."

"Why, Mum? Are you saying that I'm not allowed to be normal and I'm not allowed even to dream like normal boys?"

Juliette felt the knife in her heart twist a little deeper and she looked to her strong, stoic husband for support.

"Come on, Remy," Jacob muttered then, patting Remus on the back, "let's get some breakfast. I'm famished and I bet you are as well."

~~+~~

"You could give me a hand with this you know, you wally," James griped, sweat running down his brow as he lugged the heavy tackle box and freezer box out of the boat and unto the shore.

Ahead of him, Sirius turned and peered at James with an unconcerned glance as he chewed on the end of his quill. He grinned around the quill and shrugged, holding aloft the map he had been plotting the seemingly endless eternity James and he had been out in the boat. "I'm toting the Dragon Lair map," he muttered around the quill with a saucy wink. "And a quill!"

James sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. "Yeah, right, Strongman, so ... how about you showing off some of those mighty muscles you're always rabbiting on about and helping me carry these a bit, eh?"

"Shhh! James! Listen... do you hear that?" Sirius said, cocking his head toward the sound - a faint melodic pinging noise.

"All I hear is my own heavy breathing lugging these bloody boxes!" James muttered, glaring balefully at his longhaired friend.

"Bloody hell, you're such a witch sometimes, Potter," Sirius rejoined, pocketing the map and quill as he stalked over to grab the freezer box.

"Piss off, Black! You're the one with girly hair, not me!" James sputtered, jerking at the length of black hair that spilled from a bronze circlet at the base of Sirius' head.

"I don't have girly hair. You're just jealous because your hair looks like some sort of tarred haystack!" Sirius retorted, stormy eyes flashing, even as a smile broke across his face. He winked and hefted the freezer box, whistling jovially as James muttered behind him as they made their way up the gently inclining hill that led from the lake to the manor home.

"Shhh! Hold up, Si!" James said then, grabbing unto Sirius' bare arm. "I do hear something. Stop whistling..."

Sirius cocked his head and listened keenly. Yes, he heard the tinkling sound again too, and now he could quite plainly hear that it was a piano. The music was coming from the open widows of the manor. "When were your grandparents returning?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Not for two weeks at least," James answered.

"Maybe it's your dad then," Sirius shrugged.

James laughed. "Dad couldn't play the triangle, much less a piano! No, that's not dad. Come on! Let's see who it is!"

"Whoever it is, they're pretty damn good!" Sirius asserted, his curiosity getting the better of him as he hurried up the hill behind the swiftly retreating form of his friend.

The boys hurried over to the drawing room doors and peered inside. Sirius, the taller of the two, was just able to peer over the huge potted plant that had apparently been charmed to keep curious onlookers from being able to see in.

"Who is it," James asked, straining in irritation to see past the clustered leaves that obscured his already compromised vision.

"It's a kid-- a boy," Sirius whispered. "Looks a few years younger than us. Wow... he's pretty good! Listen to him play! How did a kid that age learn to play the piano so well?"

"What kid? There are no kids at the Potter Manor," James said, eyes wide in surprise behind his spectacles.

"James, don't be so bloody posh!" Sirius laughed before mocking James with a haughty tone, "There ah no children aaat the Paaaatah Maaanah!"

"Sod off, beanstalk! I don't talk like that! And I'm not bloody posh!" James retorted, his voice rising.

"Shhh! He'll hear you, you git!"

"I'm going in!" James answered, imperiously sweeping past Sirius as he pushed open the French doors and stepped inside.

Remus jerked his head up, hands frozen over the keys, wide golden eyes staring like a frightened hare's at James who gazed back not unkindly.

"Who are you?" James asked curiously, stepping aside as Sirius stumbled in beside him, batting his way past the potted foliage.

Remus swallowed and pulled his hands quickly away from the piano as he wet his lips and blinked nervously in agitation. This had to be Grandfather Potter's grandson James that he had heard so much about. Grandfather Potter was always trying to get the two of them together and had tried to urge Remus' parents to let the boys meet, being as they were the same age. Remus thought that perhaps the elder Potter, like his parents, worried that he was lonely.

"I... errr..." he stammered, wringing his hands nervously, his cheeks flushing, "I was returning a book. Gran... errrr... your grandfather loans me books to read and I was ... errrr... just..."

"You were playing the piano," Sirius interjected, smiling widely, "And you're pretty good at it too. Where did you learn to play like that?"

Remus turned to stare at the other boy and swallowed again, not knowing at all who this shirtless boy was in droopy shorts that gazed at him with laughing silvery eyes and smiling lips. He blinked rapidly and shifted atop the piano bench, throat working silently before he answered, "Grandm... Errr... Mrs. Potter taught me how to play it when I was 9."

Sirius laughed. "9?! How old are you now?"

"11."

"11? We're 11 too. I thought you were..."

"What is your name?" James interrupted.

"Errr... Remus...Remus Lupin. My parents live in the cottage down the lane. My father... he's the groundskeeper and gardener here," Remus murmured in a voice so soft that Sirius had to strain to hear it.

"Hullo, Remus. Well, I'm James Potter and this is my friend Sirius Black. Very nice to meet you," James smiled as he strolled up to the nervous boy who shrank back from him.

James cocked his head in puzzlement. "It's okay, I don't bite. He does," he laughed, jabbing a thumb at Sirius, "but I don't."

Sirius grunted and cuffed James atop his messy head causing the shorter boy to grumble and reach up, rubbing his head as he shrugged and added, "And he hits too! So I wouldn't get to close to him if I were you!"

Remus' eyes widened again and he nodded. "Yes, ... okay" he whispered, standing up from the bench and moving in tiny increments back from the strange but oddly friendly seeming pair before him. He saw the taller boy, Sirius, laugh and shake his head as he stepped in closer.

"I don't bite but I do hit but only this wanker. You're perfectly safe," Sirius grinned.

Remus had never seen a smile such as the one the tall, lanky, longhaired boy bestowed on him - a vivid bright smile that lit up the tanned face and burnished laughing silvery eyes. Remus couldn't help but smile shyly in return.

Sirius smiled wider to see the small boy's face flush and twitch into a tiny, tentative smile as the brilliant eyes - the most vivid, unusual eyes Sirius had ever seen, eyes like honey fire - gazed down as feathery golden lashes covered the bright molten amber pools.

"What song were you playing?" James asked then.

"I don't know. I ... mean... I... err... it's just I don't always know the names to the songs.... I errr...I just like playing them..." Remus answered softly and haltingly. "I should go."

"You don't have to go. James and I were about to go bother the cook for something to eat. You can join us if you like," Sirius urged.

"No.. I mean... thank you but... no, I really ought to get home. I just wanted to return ... the book that Gra... err... Mr. Potter loaned to me. Nice to meet both of you... goodbye." He smiled again shyly and hurried past them.

Sirius watched the boy loping from the room in a swift, graceful stride.

James blinked and shrugged as Remus ducked out the door without a backward glance. "Not much of a conversationalist, is he?"

Sirius shook his head. "He seems really shy."

"Very," James echoed. "Nice enough but too shy."

"He was probably just embarrassed that we caught him in your grandparents' house playing the piano."

"Yeah, probably."

"Did you see his eyes? They were wild!"

"Yeah. Spooky!"

Sirius shrugged. "I thought they were cool!"

James laughed, "You would! Come on, let's find Cook." 

~~+~~

Panting loudly, Remus rushed into the warm, cozy home that smelled comfortingly of baking bread and hot stew. Juliette heard the clatter of her son as he slid inside the doorway, his breathing fast and uneven. Wiping her hands on her apron, she stepped around the kitchen door.

Remus gazed up and she noted the flush in his cheeks, the glitter in his honeyed eyes, the smile that danced, hovering at the corners of his rosy lips.

"Mum, Grandfather Potter's grandson James and his friend Sirius are up at the big house. I just met them! They're my age, Mum," Remus panted, sliding down unto the bench below him.

Juliette swallowed and stared calmly at her excited son, her thoughts heavy. So, ... Remus had finally met some children his own age. What now? Would he wish to see them again? Were they cruel to him? Did they suspect anything about the fey tawny-haired, gleaming-eyed boy who had never known what it was like to talk to other children? She gathered from the high colour in his cheeks and the tentative smile flickering over his face, that the meeting had gone relatively well, and for that, she was grateful.

"Did you hear what I said, Mum?" Remus asked, his eyebrows quirking in concern.

Juliette nodded. "Yes, I heard you, Remy. So, you have met the young lord. What was he like?"

"James?"

Juliette shrugged and Remus smiled and answered, "He seems alright. A bit surprised to see me I think playing his grandfather's piano..."

"Remy! Mon Dieu! He caught you in his grandparents' home?! Oh... no..."

"No, Mum, it was okay, really. He didn't seem to mind overly much. He was actually nice, polite, friendly even. I liked his friend too, Sirius. Isn't that an odd name? Sirius... like the star," Remus smiled to himself and nodded, "The dog star. Wonder why his parents named him that? It's a nice name though..."

Juliette listened to her son prattle on for a moment longer and as she watched him, she saw his face lightening, the alabaster skin seeming to glow incandescent. Oh, to see her Remy smile was a glorious thing. To see that strangely sober little face suddenly break into a flash of white teeth and gleaming eyes and rosy cheeks was grand. He was transformed by joy into a boy of such fierce beauty and innocence that it nearly hurt her to look at him, to feel such a welling of love rising like a tide in her heart, threatening to drown her in its sweet wake.

With a soft noise that sounded like a cross between a dry sob and a laugh, she pulled her smiling boy into her arms, burying her face into his cedar scented, clean, soft hair, kissing him quick and light.

Remus giggled and pulled back finally. "Are you happy that I've made friends, Mum?"

Juliette's eyes filled with tears and she dropped unto her knees, taking each of Remus' small pale hands into hers as she looked into his soft, amber eyes. "Are they your friends, petit lune? Will you see them again? Were they kind to you?"

Remus smiled and nodded, troubled at the flickers of emotion that sparked from his mother's concerned jade eyes. "I think so. I hope so. They were kind to me. They invited me to lunch, but I knew you were cooking, so I knew better than to stay."

Juliette smiled, satisfied for the moment and stood up, brushing her pale, elegant hand through his golden-brown locks. "You are my good boy, Remus. Such a good boy."

Remus blinked and stared up at his mother, finally offering up another tiny smile. Something was wrong. His mother was worried. He could see it in her eyes. He sighed and darted his glance down the hallway, seeing a light pooling beneath the study door. "Dad is not in the garden?" he asked, rising lightly to his feet.

"No, not today. He is working on his book. I was just about to take him a cup of tea. Why don't you take it to him instead?"

Remus nodded and followed his mother into the kitchen. She reached for the steaming cup and saucer and turned to give it to Remus, a smile playing over her ripe, red lips. "There you go. Thank you, Remus. Be careful."

He grinned up at his mother and padded down the hall, ducking his head as the family owl swooped past him to hover impatiently at the closed door before Remus.

Remus hesitated, watching the owl with some measure of trepidation. Euripides didn't like him much - very few creatures did. Sighing, Remus nodded politely. "Hullo, Rip, have you a message for my dad?"

The owl swiveled its large feathered head to look at Remus, regarding the boy out of fierce yellow eyes. Remus swallowed and smiled nervously. "Well, then," he murmured, "I'll just let you in, shall I?"

Remus knocked lightly on the door. "Dad, Rip has a message for you and I've brought you a cup o' tea."

"Come in, son," Jacob called out, leaning back in his chair and threading long fingers back through his thick, brown, silvery hair.

Remus pushed the door open and waited a beat until the owl had swooped over and deposited the parchment on his father's desk. "Thank you, Ripper," Jacob smiled, motioning Remus inside.

Remus trotted over diligently, his eyes casting nervously at the owl that waited haughtily for a treat. Jacob smiled at his son and took the tea. "Thank you, Pup. Hmmm... let's see what I have for Ol' Ripper here! Ahh, here's a bit of biscuit. Here, you feed it to him, Remus."

Remus' eyes widened in his small face and he shook his head. "I better not... he... he doesn't take much of a fancy to me..."

"Ahhh, stuff and nonsense! Remus, you can do anything you want in life if you decide you want to, or you can let fear govern your life. It's your choice, but I warrant that if you go with the latter choice, you'll regret it. Now, I'm here and I won't let ol' Ripper here hurt you, son. Now, come here, take this bit of biscuit and just hold it out for him."

Remus gulped and his eyes shadowed as he took the bit of crumbly biscuit. His hand shook a little and he scowled to see it do so.

"It's alright," Jacob soothed. "There, now, just hold it in your palm under his head."

"He'll bite me, Dad! He's done it before!" Remus protested hotly.

Jacob chuckled, "That was barely a nip, Re, nothing to get quite so worked up over. Now come on, you can do it."

Remus frowned and bit his lip but did as his father urged, holding out his pale, trembling palm before the preening owl.

Euripides turned his great head, eyes rolling as he took in the treat that lay beckoning against the little white, veined palm. He whistled softly and then bestowed a look of such arrogance on Remus, that the boy nearly pulled his hand away.

"No, no, Re, it's okay. I won't let him hurt you. Just let him take it. "

Remus nodded and pushed his hand closer to the owl urging silently in his head for the stupid bird to just take the biscuit and be done with it. Finally, the feathered head lowered and almost delicately, the owl nibbled the treat from Remus' hand.

"Ahhh see! I told you," Jacob laughed, pulling Remus down into his lap. "Very good!"

Remus turned in his father's arms and grinned in boyish glee. "He took it from my hand! Oh, oh, Dad, I met two boys today at the Potters' - James and Sirius. Sirius is named for a star I think - the dog star. James has the same messy hair as Grandfather Potter but it's black, not white like his, and he also wears spectacles. Sirius is so tall. They were very friendly and invited me to lunch but I knew I had better come home, but I would like to go back and see them again. Do you know how long they're staying? Are they staying by themselves in the big house, do you think? I guess they wouldn't be totally alone though because Cook is there and Mr. Martin and Ms. Bell, but..."

"Woah, Pup! Slow down, lad," Jacob laughed, ruffling the small head before him.

Remus smiled. "Isn't that interesting that I met two boys today? They're my age, Dad. And Sirius has really long, long hair - nearly as long as Mum's but he had it pulled back like I wear mine sometimes, but his reached nearly down to his ... his backside. It was so long!"

Jacob laughed, feeling the worries that had been weighing on his heart mere moments before dissipate like mist in the sunny light of his precious son. "Well, don't go getting any ideas about letting your hair grow out that long, little gentleman!" he smiled.

"Why not?" Remus asked plaintively.

Jacob smiled and leaned forward brushing his narrow, fine nose against the softer, smaller version on his son's face. "Because, it wouldn't suit you."

"How do you know?"

Jacob chuckled, "Because it didn't suit me, and you look like me, Re. When I met your mum, I had long hair - all the scholarly gentlemen did then - it was the style. Of course, that was the style in the Wizarding World. Your Mum had never been exposed to our world, prior to finding out that she was a witch, you see, so she had quite a different attitude toward ... well, all sorts of things really. In her world, all the men, especially those of class and standing, wore their hair short, so she was a bit surprised that I wore mine long and flowing, as was my wont then. I thought it looked smashing. She thought it looked effeminate. So, that was it. I cut it off then, and ... you know, the shorter hair was more fitting for me."

Remus stared at his father, looking into the deep green-blue eyes, at the high arched cheekbones, the narrow aristocratic nose, the soft, sculpted lips and the strong jaw, softened by the waves of soft hair that brushed just above the shoulders. His father still looked very much the wizarding gentleman even if he no longer was.

~~ Jacob Lupin had lost all rights to his family's title and fortune after Remus was attacked that cold, bitter night seven years prior. He had tried to make a living for his own little family with wages he could earn as an itinerant scholar. Jacob had a vast knowledge of herbology and was one of the foremost scholars of magical plant life in all of England. Unfortunately, all his vast knowledge of herbs and plants and fungi was no help to Remus. Nothing he knew could cure the lycanthropy, so he and his wife had pooled together what money he had managed to squirrel away and money that Juliette had inherited from her family to search desperately for a cure of another sort for their beloved son.

None could be found. But... one thing did come of Jacob Lupin's tireless searching. He found a friend in the personage of one Lionel Potter, a professor emeritus at the esteemed Avalon University. Jacob consulted the elder Potter for his knowledge on counter curses for Potter was known to be an expert in that field. The two scholars had struck up an odd friendship, one that caused many a raised eyebrow among Potter's peers who wondered why the old gent could possibly be taking up with such a shabbily dressed young man who was obviously quite below his station. Lionel Potter though had never much cared for the opinion of others and he saw in his fierce-eyed, young, sincere friend, the intelligence, grace, kindness and stubborn determination that had once burned in his own bespectacled eyes. Jacob Lupin also reminded Lionel of his own son Harold.

Lionel was charmed by the young man's family. Jacob's wife Juliette was gracious and lovely beyond measure with skin as fair and soft and dewy as the roses she loved to grow, and oh, Jacob's young son was delightful - a sweet, wide-eyed innocent who shyly took to the elder man with a child's loving enthusiasm, climbing up Lionel's robes to dig eagerly in deep pockets for the chocolate frogs and sugar quills the old gentleman never failed to bring him.

Lionel developed quite an affinity for the sweet-faced boy and it worried him that Remus was so sickly much of the time. He wanted his own Mediwizards to check Remus and treat him but Jacob assured him that his son was fine, that Remus had always been a bit sickly and anemic from time to time, but, by and large, he was fine.

Lionel worried for the little family though and finally decided that the only way he could help them was to provide for them - something his proud young friend would never allow. Finally, after mulling it over a glass of mulled cider that Jacob had brewed and shared with him, Lionel came to a decision. No one was better with plants, gardening and herbs than the Lupins. He would ask Jacob to become his groundskeeper and, in that way, he could help the family, without appearing to do so. Yes, that would work nicely.

At first, Jacob had resisted, but after much urging on the part of Lionel, Juliette, and even his young son, Jacob had finally relented to moving on to the Potter estate. Juliette was thrilled because finally she felt her family was **safe**. They were in a beautiful, secluded estate, a place where Remus was protected from prying eyes and evil words. The Manor estate was a charming place of flowers, trees, water - paradise for a growing boy and she was pleased to see her son take to it like the proverbial duck to water.

It didn't take her long to settle into life at the manor either. She began cultivating her own flowers in the rich soil, and before long she was selling the beautiful blooms to the owner of a flower wagon in the village, a business that later expanded to Juliette owning her own flower wagon and eventually a small village florist shoppe. Meanwhile, Jacob worked the land of his friend during the day and worked at his studies at night, working feverishly until late most evenings on his book - a resource tome on the magical plant life of the British Isles.

For six years, the little family had lived happily, comfortably, if not prosperously on the Potter estate and all seemed well... all except Remus who, though always a quiet child, had become more and more withdrawn, escaping into a fantasy world of sorts - a world of books and adventure - a world that did not judge him a dark creature. Lionel worried for the boy, seeing in him the signs of a child who desperately needed the companionship of other children. He wanted to introduce Remus to his own grandson James but Remus' parents for reasons unknown to him had resisted that idea.

Remus was home-tutored by his parents, and while his education didn't seem to suffer for both his parents were learned, Lionel still felt that the boy needed to be formerly educated in a school environment where he would be exposed to other children which would possibly pierce the bubble of shyness and seclusion that surrounded Remus. He talked this over with Jacob and found an ally. Jacob wanted that same thing for his son, but... Juliette did not. She was overly protective, according to Jacob when Lionel questioned him as to why she wouldn't want her son educated. Lionel knew better than to push the issue. It was none of his affair at any rate, but... still, every time he looked into those autumn amber eyes that glowed with a pensive, faraway lonely look, he longed for nothing more than to sweep the slender boy up into his arms and carry him to his old friend Albus who was headmaster of one of the greatest schools of witchcraft and wizardry in the world -- Hogwarts-- Lionel's old Alma Mater. ~~

Jacob gazed into his son's curious eyes and smiled. "So, you liked those lads, eh? Grandfather Potter has been wanting you to meet James for quite a while now. I dare say he'll be pleased to hear you two have finally made each other's acquaintance."

Remus smiled. "May I go and try to see them again tomorrow? Please?"

Jacob nodded and winked. "I think that will be fine, Pup."

Remus wriggled in his excitement and grinned, turning again in his father's lap to sort through his parchments and letters. "Are you almost done with your book, Dad?"

"Hmmm... not quite, but ... perhaps not too much longer. So, once I make a million galleons on the sale of my illustrious tome and we're fabulously wealthy, where would you like to live, my sunburst?"

Remus grinned. "In the jungles of India with the elephants and jagular cats."

"Jaguars," Jacob gently corrected. "The jungle, eh? Hmm... perhaps, though I don't think your mum would relish that particularly."

"Or... maybe somewhere in the mountains or on a beach - that might be fun. Or... the moon maybe..."

Jacob felt his breath catch in his throat and he turned his son to face him, and staring into the honest and open sweet face before him, Jacob asked, "Re, why would you want to live on the moon?"

Remus shrugged, "Perhaps if we lived there then I would never change because according to my astronomy books, full moons are because of the moon's orbit over the earth, so if we were not on the earth, maybe there wouldn't be full moons for us there."

Jacob smiled, despite the crush of icy fingers against his heart at his son's sincere reasoning. "My practical Remus, you're going to be quite the little scholar one day, aren't you, pup?" he breathed.

Remus grinned, "Like you, Dad?"

Jacob smiled and leaned in, brushing his lips against his son's downy brow, "Yes, like me, Remus."

"Because I'm so much like you," Remus nodded.

Jacob swallowed. "Yes, love, so much like me." And deep in his heart, Jacob Lupin wished those words were true in the most fervent human sense... ~~+~~

The next Day

"Oh Jamie boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling...from glen to glen, and down the mountainside..." Sirius sang as he stood in the boat, arms thrown out, head tossed back, his voice reverberating brassy and slightly off key, filling the otherwise silence of the lake.

James groaned and scrubbed a hand back through his messy hair as he glared up at his yowling friend.

"It's 'Danny Boy', you prat, and would you kindly sit down and quit baying like a bloody hound, Si! Cor! You'll scare all the fish away..."

"Ah! But fish do not have ears, smart arse! And besides my voice could soothe the ears of angels..."

James snorted at that, muttering "Deaf angels..." as he turned to watch his lure dipping in the water again.

"James... I'm bored..." Sirius groaned as he flopped back down in the boat trailing long fingers through the cool water.

"Shhh," James reprimanded, watching his line drifting lightly on the surface of the lake.

"No, I'm not going to **shhh** \-- I'm bloody bored! We've been bobbing out here for the better of... 15 hours or something..."

"Oh, shut your gob, Si! We've only been out here maybe, maybe half an hour."

"Hardly! I've already eaten my sandwich and yours..."

"You ate **my** sandwich?!"

Sirius ignored the fiery bespectacled glare leveled on him and merely shrugged. "I eat when I'm bored and I'm horribly, tediously, achingly, totally BORED, Jay! I mean... gahhh! Why don't you give the little wet buggers a break! I mean, all you do is set them free again when you catch them - that's just torture!"

James' mouth flew open as his pale face mottled, "I would never torture anything! Take that back, you sorry prat!"

Sirius sat up and regarded James steadily from stormy eyes. "The truth hurts!"

"Arrrggghhh! You knob!" James yelled before pouncing atop his friend just as the taller boy was rising to get out of his way. James growled and pushed Sirius into the lake.

He instantly regretted his action. Not because Sirius couldn't swim - on the contrary, Sirius was a wonderful swimmer, but Sirius would not appreciate the surprise dunking, especially as he was attired in his favourite Quidditch team's jersey.

A few seconds later, a dark head burst up through the water, spitting and sputtering. "You are so dead, Potter!" Sirius growled.

James' eyes widened and he tried rowing the boat away from his angry-eyed friend but he wasn't quick enough. Sirius grabbed unto the boat and began tipping it, causing James to cry out. "No!! Stop it, Si! You'll capsize the boat!"

"Yeah, with you in it! That's the whole bloody point!"

"No! Wait! The chests are heavy and will sink straight to the bottom of the lake and Dad will string me up alive for ruining them!" James sputtered, reaching out one hand gingerly to help Sirius back in the boat.

Lightning eyes flashed as a wet, strong hand grabbed unto James' and pulled hard, pulling the struggling, kicking and yelling boy into the lake with a loud splash .

Sirius crowed and slicked his long hair back, eyes gleaming. Now he was having a bit of fun!

James surfaced a few seconds later, blinking and spitting. "You wanker! I lost my bloody specs, Si! That was an idiotic thing to do!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, holding on to the bobbing boat with one hand. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't have pushed me in the lake first."

James groaned and reached out for the boat with one hand. "Just help me find my glasses, Knobhead!"

"Knobhead, is it? Well, now that's not the best way to entice someone to help you, is it?!"

James groaned again in frustration, blinking the water from his eyes as he peered out with his sorely compromised vision across the water.

Sirius sighed and let go of the boat, diving down into the cool, clear water. Still, he couldn't see any sign of the glasses anywhere. He swam in the other direction and still... nothing ... nothing except a few small schools of fish that had managed to wisely avoid James' hook.

"They're closer in to the shore...," a voice called out, ringing clear and crisp over the water.

James turned to see the strangely shy, sandy-haired boy from the day before standing on the opposite sandbar. He was pointing to a vague location out in the lake and James wondered how in blazes he could see the glasses from his vantage point.

"Thank you," James called out, just as Sirius' sleek head broke the surface of the water.

"Errr... our friend from yesterday says the glasses are closer in to the shore now," James said, pointing to Remus who stood pale and knobby-kneed in faded shorts and a striped t-shirt on the opposite shore.

Sirius followed with his eyes to where Remus seemed to be pointing and dived back into the water, swimming strongly towards the other boy. He broke the surface again and breathed deeply, smiling as he gasped for breath. "Oi! Where are the bloody things?"

Remus smiled shyly and pointed again. "Just there... to your left. They're glinting in the sunlight. Can you see them?"

Sirius shaded his eyes and shook his head. "No. I'll swim over there anyway and see if I can find them though..."

"Hang on!" Remus called, kicking off his battered shoes. He then smiled widely and stepped into the water, wading deeper and deeper until he finally slipped smoothly under the water.

Sirius watched as the tawny hair swirled under the surface before disappearing completely. He paddled in place and turned to see James struggling back into the boat.

Suddenly, the tawny head surfaced beside him and Sirius laughed in surprise to see that the other boy had reached him so quickly. "Ah! You're a fair swimmer, you are," he grinned, as the other boy swirled his hands and arms under the water, graceful as a merman.

Sunlight glinted in the boy's eyes and Sirius noticed again what odd eyes Remus had - they looked very like sunlight - golden topaz coloured, now surrounded by starry clumps of black lashes.

"There," Remus said pointing and Sirius was surprised to hear that he sounded not the least bit winded. "You see them reflecting there?"

Sirius shook his head and Remus grinned quickly before diving back under the surface of the water.

Currents rolled against him and Sirius turned to see James had finally made it into the boat and was paddling it out to him. He swam towards it and grabbed it as it moved in close enough.

"Where is he?" James asked.

"He's an underwater swimmer," Sirius answered. "Moves like an otter, he does!"

They watched as the gold streaming small head broke the surface of the water again and a small white hand lifted clear of the lake and they saw Remus held the spectacles in a tight grip.

"He found 'em!" Sirius smiled in admiration and whistled before calling out, "Wahey!! Yay! Errr... You!"

Remus smiled widely and dived back under the water. Sirius turned to James and whispered, "What's his name again?"

"Amos, I think" James whispered back.

Remus reached the other two boys and grabbed gently unto the side of the boat. He smiled, his face flushing as he held out the glasses.

"Thank you!" James replied taking them. "Thank you so much! I'm as blind as a bat without them," he laughed. "Do you want up in the boat?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I better head back, but thanks."

"Stay with us, Amos," Sirius urged, grinning as James reached out to help him clamber back up into the boat again.

Remus smiled and blushed. "Errr... actually...it's Remus..."

"Yeah, Si, you git! His name is Remus not Amos! Honestly!" James teased.

"Wanna go visit your fishy friends again?" Sirius threatened, even as a grin curled over his lips as he advanced towards James.

"No way!" James argued, holding out the paddle in front of him. "I have a paddle, Si, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Ooooh, I'm scared now!" Sirius chuckled.

James smirked and whomped Sirius lightly in the head with the paddle. "Ow! That bloody hurt, you sorry, blind, spike-headed arse!" Sirius yelled grabbing for the paddle.

Remus' eyes widened and he swam out some from the boat, watching as the two boys tussled. Part of him wanted to be up on that boat, playing and pushing with the other two, but another part, perhaps the greater part, felt so keenly separate from them. He watched them a second longer before diving back under the cool stillness of the encompassing water. ~~+~~

The evening sun hung low and blood red in the sky, tinging the clouds to pale orange and creamy blush. Remus sighed and leaned back against the cool stability of the tree behind him. He gazed for long moments out across the lake, watching the two boys sailing idly back to shore, their laughing banter drifting out across the still water, teasing, beckoning at Remus' ears.

He closed his eyes, his lean body trembling at the feel of the cool water that slicked down his neck and chest from his wet hair and shirt.

He scented her before he heard her, gently stepping through the underbrush. Biting his lip, he sighed, and his mother's voice drifted up to him, her voice heavy with regret and fear.

"Remy, it's time for you to come home now. It will soon be moonrise."

He could feel the familiar tightening in his joints, the trembling and throbbing that made his head, his bones -- his very blood it seemed-- ache. He ached -- deep in the core of his being. The wolf was stirring, beginning to break free.

Eyes flashing fierce copper in his pale face, he nodded and climbed halfway down the tree before leaping nimbly to the ground. If his mother took any note of his sodden clothing, she didn't say anything, but... Remus didn't expect her to either. Moon nights she was always like this -- silent, sad, strong.

She held her hand out to take his small hand in hers and he saw the wet gleaming of unshed tears in the jade of her eyes. She squeezed his hand and led him to the house and down the stairs to the cellar below.

Jacob was waiting for them there. He smiled, his throat working, though his eyes were dry. Nodding, he reached out, ruffling Remus hair. Remus offered a wavering smile up to him and kicked off his shoes. He then pulled off his wet shirt and finally his shorts, leaving on his underpants until his parents had left the room. His mother gathered up the wet clothing and stepped close, brushing a kiss to his forehead and then quick, brief kisses to his eyes, her warm breath bathing his face, as she whispered, "Je t'aime, mon fils."

"Je t'aime," Remus answered smiling even as his small body shuddered harder.

Jacob's voice was strangled -- tight with pain -- as he murmured, "You're our brave boy, Remus. Don't worry. Your mum and I are here. We'll always be here to protect you, pup."

Remus nodded and Jacob smiled, pulling his son tight to him for a second in a fierce hug. He relinquished his son, his heart throbbing in that familiar sense of helpless frustration and anger at what Remus had to undergo every month. He closed his eyes, willing himself only to think of the glass of amber oblivion that waited for him upstairs.

"We'll see you in the morning," he muttered, herding his wife ahead of him and up the stairs, not allowing her or himself to look behind them at the sad, wide-eyed boy who crouched on the lonely bed in the corner watching his parents leave him behind.


	2. 2

The darkness seemed palpable as it descended upon him, smothering him in a protective cocoon until his lungs burned with the weight. Chest heaving, young Remus Lupin dropped to his knees on the cold floor, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and upper lip as a thin ray of silvery blue light wove its way between a couple of bricks near the ceiling of the tiny room.

Remus sucked in a breath, waves of pain beginning to flare from the base of his spine up through his neck, fingers of fire creeping slowly along every nerve ending. He leaned over, supporting himself on all fours, as the unbearable grief continued to throb ever stronger throughout his small frame.

He bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood as he fought against the tears, against the screams that were fighting so hard for release within the tender throat. He would not cry. He would not give the beast within the satisfaction. He thought of his mother, how in the morning, she would look upon him with tired, red-rimmed eyes. And his father would be standing there stoically, mustering all the bravery he possessed to cradle his injured, helpless son in strong arms and carry him up to bed. No, he would not hurt them further by expressing his fear and anguish. He would hold it in for as long as he possibly could. He owed them that much. Sharp, ragged breaths were the only sound that filled the small chamber, his fingers curling as he dug desperately at the stone floor, searching for purchase within its uneven surface.

The moon rose higher and an anguished wail broke free, wrenching itself from the labored chest. He tilted his head back, allowing the silvery light to wash over the smooth alabaster face, teeth gritting, growing longer, sharper. The flesh of his arms pricked and itched as thick hairs pushed their way through the epidermis, covering his body in mere moments with lush, lupine fur.

The bones in his limbs cracked and broke, bending themselves in ways that were quite unnatural to the human form. Remus let out an ear- piercing scream, unable to restrain himself any longer--unable to care even about what the sound of this monthly torture must be doing to his parents at this very moment. All he knew was the pain. Soon though, those ragged, human shrieks of anguish became the mournful howl of the moon wolf--a soulful sound that had the power to haunt and enchant. And as that glorious orb sat high in the sky mocking him with its freedom, Remus the wolf paced its tiny cage, thrashing about in its frustration, and tearing its own body to shreds.

~~+~~

Sirius sat up abruptly and pulled open the window shade, staring out into the moon bathed blackness. "James..." he whispered, "are you awake?"

James moaned and burrowed further into the covers. "I am **now** you stupid git. Now please, shut your gob and go back to sleep."

"But..." Sirius rose to his knees and crawled closer to peer out through the pane of glass--the only thing separating him from the cool night air. He searched frantically, eyes blurring as he scanned the shadows for movement. He saw nothing, however, but then...

_Aaaarrrroooooooo_

There it was again--that sound--like a beast in torment. Shuddering, he jumped down from the bed and rushed to his friend's side. "James...James..." but the boy was fast asleep once again. Sirius, however, was not above taking drastic measures when the circumstances called for them, and seeing how he simply could **not** sleep with these chilling sounds permeating the night, he quickly decided that this was one of those circumstances.

"James..." He grabbed the boy by the nightshirt and shook him forcefully. "James, wake up!"

The tussle-headed boy blinked his eyes and glared up at him. " **What**? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Shh! Listen..."

Nothing but silence met his ears. He grunted in annoyance and rolled over to go back to sleep, but before his head could hit the pillow, he heard it--a tormented wail that chilled him to the bone. He sat up, eyes wide, starting into Sirius' wary face.

"What **is** it?"

"I don't know...it sounds like a wolf..."

Indeed it did, only this wolf wasn't howling its pleasure at the evening stars, it was in pain.

"Do you think it's hurt?" James' voice shook with uncertainty.

"I don't know...it sounds... **angry**..."

Another shriek pierced the silence, and both boys stared at one another wide-eyed again.

"Scoot over," Sirius demanded, pulling back the covers on James' bed.

"Oh, no you don't! Sirius! I'm **not** sleeping in the same bed with you!"

"As much as I love you, James, I'm not too keen on snuggling up with **you** either, but--"

Another howl, louder this time, sent shivers of fear down James' spine. "Okay, okay," he said hurriedly. "Get in. But you better keep all of your body parts to yourself." James was too young to even fully understand the things that parents did together in their beds, but he was astute enough to know that it was definitely **not** something he wished to share with his best mate.

Sirius climbed in gratefully, fluffing up the pillow before settling in. "Awww...and here I thought you **cared**."

James smacked him playfully in the side of the head.

"Hey! What was that about keeping our body parts to ourselves?" Sirius ruffled up James' hair even further, laughing at the tangled mess that crowned a scowling face.

"You're asking for it, Sirius!"

_Aaaarrrrrrrroooooooooo!!!!_

Both boys grew stock still, eyes wide before diving down into the blankets and pulling them securely over their heads. Neither one spoke again until morning.

~~+~~

Remus awoke to muted daylight. The shades had been drawn to keep out the brightness of late morning, as was customary the day after transformation. His lupine senses were always very sensitive at this stage, and too much light caused him headaches.

A spasm of pain shot down his back and he moaned in protest, squirming a bit to find a more comfortable position. The blankets had been pulled up over his chest, but a glance downward revealed that his right arm had been patched, as well as his left hand. Pain throbbed in his temple, and he raised a hand tentatively to massage it. His fingers were met with a warm, sticky substance, and when he pulled his hand away, he was unfazed to see the crimson blood that covered them. He didn't have to bring his fingers close to be able to smell the rich coppery scent. He could almost taste the tang of it in the back of his throat. He silently wondered what the wolf's fascination was with the forbidden aroma. Before he could ponder it further, however, he heard a faint knock and the door swung open slowly.

"Oh, good, you're awake. I brought you something to eat..." His mother stood in the doorway carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a warm, steaming cup of tea. Her expression was worried yet wary, and Remus noticed how her hands shook, sloshing the soup just a bit.

She set the tray down on the nightside table, then perched on the edge of the bed, laying a hand gently against his forehead. Remus closed his eyes, savoring the coolness of her flesh against his, but it only lasted a moment before it was gone.

"Remus," she gasped, noticing the freshly reopened wound and the blood that coated his fingers. She bit her lip, eyes welling with unshed tears as she hurried off for a clean cloth, wetting it in the bathroom. Remus hated to see her fret so. He understood that it was his fault his mum was so on edge all the time, and the idea of it made guilt rise up within him. He never meant to cause his mum and dad pain. When Juliette returned to dab gently at the slash, Remus gazed solemnly down at his lap. He stared at the reddened fingers and was possessed by the sudden urge to lick the blood clean, but he resisted, knowing it would only upset her to see it.

"There's my lad," Jacob entered the room and Remus could see the tired lines in his face. Yet his father offered a kind smile, his eyes seeming to light up from within when he saw that his son was awake and well. He reached over, ruffling Remus' hair carefully. "Your mother slaved all morning cooking up that soup for you. Best not let it get cold."

Remus nodded wordlessly and reached for the bowl, ignoring the stabbing pain that coursed down his arms as he did so. Juliette, however, noticed him wince, and it took all of her effort to resist the urge to stop him and do it herself. She met Jacob's gaze, and he cast her a meaningful look as Remus began to stir the broth with his spoon. She nodded minutely, taking his silent hint, and both slipped quietly from the room.

Remus stared down at his food, but found he wasn't hungry. Even the chunks of chicken flesh didn't appeal to him, and he set the tray aside pushing himself up painfully with his arms. With his senses peaked as they were from the recent full moon, he could detect the far off sounds of laughter and play. He knew who the joyous voices belonged to without having to see their owners, and yet, something compelled him to sneak a look anyway. Carefully he rose, gasping against the pain of deep wounds and sore muscles and padded stiffly to the window. Squinting against the bright light, he pulled the shade aside and gazed out toward the lake.

Just as predicted, James and his friend Sirius were making their way to the small boat, fishing rods in hand. Of course, he knew from previous observations of the boys and their antics that the taller of the two would most likely not be using his. Sirius didn't seem the type who enjoyed sitting still for long to bask in the peaceful serenity of nature. He was a doer, in constant motion, longing to act out new adventures and enjoy the various tactile luxuries life had to offer.

Remus wondered what it must be like to be able to enjoy that level of carefree oblivion. He could barely remember the days when he had been able to roam his neighborhood freely without having to hide himself from the other villagers. There had been a brief time in his young life when he'd been able to play with other children, basking in the antics and playful nature of youth. But that had been such a very long time ago, and now, after seven years of solitude and isolation, he couldn't really remember what it was like to have friends.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched Sirius hop into the boat, completely ignorant of the strain on the other boy's face as he was left to launch the heavy vessel from the shore alone. Sirius smiled and pulled James aboard, and they tumbled over, a mess of tangled, flailing limbs. Oh, how Remus longed to join them, but his wounds were still too fresh. Besides, as much as he liked these two strangers, he reminded himself that he had to be extra cautious when in their presence. He couldn't let them find out about his affliction. They would only condemn him like all the others. And if Grandfather Potter found out...well, his mum and dad might be cast away, and he knew that this manor was really their last hope of security and a steady income.

A fretting James was now shouting at Sirius, who was standing up in the boat, swaying his hips back and forth, and causing it to rock precariously in the water. From this distance, he couldn't make out the words that tumbled from the bespectacled boy's lips, but he suspected it had something to do with scaring away the fish. Sirius just laughed, gazing up into the sun kissed sky. The bright orb shone down upon him, warming his tanned flesh and bathing it golden. How appropriate, Remus thought, that this boy named after the brilliant night constellation should find comfort in this brightest of stars.

Remus tore his attention away from the two boys to spare a glance at the telescope that sat near the window, a treasured gift from the elder Potters. He had always loved astrology, and his interest had only intensified after he'd been bitten. He followed the phases of the moon closely, taking note each night of how the patterns of the stars around it changed position and shape. On many a lonely night, he would sit in this window gazing up at the constellations, creating fabulous stories about Orion the Hunter and his faithful dogs--Canis Major and Canis Minor, and the great winged Pegasus. Sometimes he imagined that he was a mythical hero himself, battling in the heavens and protecting the world far below him. Everyone would cheer for him, and look upon him with welcoming faces and open arms.

His sight fell once again on the boys in the boat, and he couldn't help but stare. They were like no one he'd ever met before--James, the messy headed boy with more than a generous amount of friendly exuberance and a smile that radiated kindness--and Sirius, the playful, carefree spirit who made no hesitation to display his innermost thoughts and feelings to all who would listen.

Sirius...the dog star. Brightest star in the heavens, aside from the sun. It was more brilliant than Rigil Kentaurus, or even Canopus for that matter. Just what was it about the boy that intrigued him so? Perhaps it was the fact that his eyes shone as brightly as his namesake when he smiled, or maybe it was his over exuberance for life. Remus had never smiled quite so freely, nor had he been able to express himself half as effortlessly as the brazen boy.

Tearing his sight from the mischief outside once again, he padded back toward the nightstand and pulled out a pad of drawing paper and a quill from the drawer and settled back into the mattress, thoughts of noble heroes and nighttime adventures swirling through his head.

~~+~~

"I received a letter from Lionel. He'll be returning a couple of days early. And...he's bringing Professor Dumbledore with him."

"Jacob...please..." Juliette closed her eyes, attempting to still the fierce pounding apprehension in her head. "We've gone over this before..."

"Yes, I know, Julie, but I wish that you'd at least give the headmaster a chance. Lionel says he's a fabulous teacher--a man of principle and equality. I really do believe he would keep Remus' best interests at the forefront."

"Jacob, the man doesn't even **know** what Remus' best interests are. And it's not like we can simply come out and tell him. It could jeopardize Remus' well-being."

They spoke in hushed tones so as not to arouse their son's suspicions. They were both aware of how sensitive his hearing could be at this time of the month, and they had promised him there would be no more arguing.

"You're right. However, it wouldn't be right **not** to. Keeping his secret from Albus would put the rest of the school at risk."

"Which is why I must insist that this is a bad idea." Juliette crossed her arms over her chest, her jaw set in determination. She simply could not fathom the idea of shipping Remus off to some far away place where he would be under the constant scrutiny of thousands of other children, not to mention increase his chances of infecting someone else. Having gone to Beauxbatons, neither she nor her husband had ever stepped foot within the walls of Hogwarts castle. However, if Lionel Potter's Alma Matter was anything like her own, they would reject her infected son in a heartbeat. She had never heard an unkind word about Albus Dumbledore, but yet, she was reluctant to trust him. Her family had been betrayed more than once by people she had considered friends. Nearly everyone who'd discovered her son's lycanthropy had threatened exposure at the Ministry if they didn't pack up and leave. Why should this man be any different?

"Julie...I **know** you're concerned for him, and you have only his best interests at heart, but I worry for him too--every day. He needs this. He **deserves** all the best that life has to offer--a proper magical education, the chance to make something of his life, friends... Couldn't we at least **talk** to the headmaster?"

Juliette sighed. She too longed for these things for her son--more than anything. But fear kept its icy fingers wrapped tightly around her heart, making it near impossible for even the warmest words and reassurances to melt her trepidation.

"Okay..." she agreed at last, although she remained reluctant. "But I'm not promising that I'll agree to send him. And not a word of this to Remus. We can't even be sure yet that he will be accepted."

Jacob nodded his assent, and wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. "Thank you," he whispered, his mind filling with images of the boy's wide, excited eyes and the hard won brilliant smile as he'd spoken of his new acquaintances.

~~+~~

Remus spent the entire next day in bed. Although his mother was very well versed in healing charms, some of the deeper gouges would take a couple of days to fully heal. The aches and pains in his body were a nuisance more than a hindrance, but it was the fatigue that kept him bedridden.

Juliette had stood in the doorway, watching him for long moments. How warm and safe he seemed snuggled in the comfort of the blankets, in his own home. She simply couldn't fathom sending him away for an entire nine months--nine moons that he would be forced to endure completely alone.

She knew that no one else would ever understand the complexity and uniqueness that was her boy. No one would ever accept him for what he truly was. The thought scared her immensely. She only wanted to protect him from the outside world and their cruel, biting insults. She'd read stories of instances in which werewolves had been burned alive with silver, simply because they'd made their homes in the wrong villages or had tried to seek out human employment to help feed their families. The thought of such a drastic end chilled her to the bone. Remus was her golden boy--a child of such hope and promise and dreams. He was goodness and generosity and creative energy. He was a part of her, and she would do **anything** to keep him safe.

However, the next morning when Remus had insisted he felt much better and begged for permission to go outside and play--actually **play** , she found that she couldn't resist. Those golden eyes had gazed up at her with such longing that she was compelled to acquiesce--but only on the strict grounds that he not voyage out any further than the edge of the lake.

Eager for the chance to enjoy the fresh air and warm sun, Remus had agreed instantly. His joints were still a bit stiff, but he'd ignored the dull pain as he ran barefoot over the cool blanket of grass, inhaling the sweet scent of summer. Agilely, he crawled up the trunk of his favorite oak, gazing out over the calm water. The air was unusually dry, and he longed to jump into the cool depths, but he was well aware that it was too soon after the transformation, and what wounds still remained might become infected by the soil and microscopic organisms that inhabited the lake.

Instead, he dug a quill out of his pocket and teetered the treasured drawing pad against his knees, gazing at the surrounding foliage as nimble fingers began to sketch the vein-like threads in the leaves and the glistening sparkle of the sun upon the water. Lost in deep concentration, he didn't sense the humans' presence until they were tossing their things once again into the little boat below.

There was a man with them this time, and Remus suspected him to be James' father. He possessed the same dark, unruly hair and oval spectacles, and his eyes were warm and friendly just like the boy's and grandfather Potter's. He couldn't quite be certain why, but Remus liked him instantly. Perhaps it was the way he joked good- humoredly with the boys, or the fact that he allowed them to roughly play, James tugging on the clasp that held Sirius' hair, pulling it loose from the ponytail. The long tresses streamed out in all directions like long strands of ribbon, flying free in all of its glorious splendor. This led to a chasing match around the boat and into the water, the taller boy trying desperately to knock the bespectacled one over and retrieve the hair tie while the man stood patiently, shaking his head and chuckling good naturedly at their antics.

Remus reached up, fingering his own small tail that was held neatly together at the nape of his neck with a thin leather thong. He wondered what it would be like to have hair that twirled and danced like that in the morning breeze. He could almost imagine the music it would make as it floated serenely about his head--like the soft, melodic lilt of the piano.

He formulated the notes of each ebony strand as they bobbed and flailed in the gentle wind, creating a symphony of light and dark, gentle and violent, soft and loud notes, forming a song that was uniquely Sirius. Smiling contentedly as the music continued in his head, he once again put quill to paper and began to draw.

~~+~~

On the last day of their trip, James and Sirius decided to forgo the boat and instead go for a walk through the surrounding woods. Sirius was quite relieved at this decision, being that their fishing expeditions had proven to be rather dull. He'd had a difficult time sitting still in the little boat with nothing but the placid water beneath them and the faint chirping of birds in the trees. And anyway, James had had little success catching fish--a fact he blamed on Sirius' boisterous singing and hyper antics. Sirius had shrugged it off, insisting that they wouldn't have had any fun at **all** if it hadn't been for him.

Remus observed in silence from his favorite perch as they made their way through the trees, the thick blades of grass and dry leaves crunching beneath their feet. James gazed up at the high branches that formed a protective canopy above them, allowing only scattered rays of mottled sunlight to break through the thick foliage.

"Only four weeks til Hogwarts," he said a little breathily.

Sirius' eyes lit up with excitement. "Mum said we could go to Diagon Alley together when we get back to buy all our things."

"Do you think our letters have arrived yet?"

"Maybe they'll be there when we get back! I can't wait to see all the books we have to buy..."

James gave Sirius a skeptical look. "Seer, you **hate** reading."

"I do not! Well...not when it's something **interesting** anyway. I bet we'll get to learn all **kinds** of spells!"

"Yeah..." James paused, gazing up again dreamily. "I wonder when we'll get to learn to apparate..."

"Mum said we won't get to learn things like that until we're older-- around sixth year I think. But I'll just be happy to finally show up Al," Sirius smiled, thinking of his slightly egotistical older brother who had been named after Alioth, the goat star. It always made him laugh to think of the meaning behind that name, and he loved to mercilessly tease him about it. "He's always going on about his abilities and showing off all the charms he can do. One night on a dare, he had all the dishes in the kitchen flying around our heads. You should have seen how irate dad was about that!"

James chuckled and shook his head. "I can imagine! That's the beauty about being an only child. There's no one to compete with. Of course, there's also no one to blame when I get into trouble..."

A mischievous grin spread across Sirius' face. "Oh, I'm sure there will be **plenty** of opportunities for trouble at school..."

"Yeah, we won't even have to seek it out. With you around, I'm sure it'll find **us**!"

Both boys laughed as they weaved their way through the trees. Sirius kicked at some leaves, inhaling deeply the scent of dirt and pine. Somehow, he almost felt at home here among the bark and plant life, although there were no woods near his Suffolk home.

"I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor," Sirius spoke again at last.

"I **better** be a Gryffindor!" James agreed. "My dad and granddad were both Gryffindors. So was my grandma. Mum was a Ravenclaw. I guess that wouldn't be too bad either..."

"Can you imagine being sorted into Slytherin?" Sirius shuddered visibly. He'd heard many a horrifying story about the group that was represented by the silver serpent.

"I heard they hold weekly rituals at midnight where they perform dark magic on one another!"

"No!"

"Yeah...Joseph Davies who lives down the street was telling a group of kids about it one time. His older brother's a Slytherin."

"If you ask me, that entire **lot** is nothing but trouble. They pride themselves on being evil, as if that was a **good** thing."

"Yeah...I've heard that there's never been a witch or wizard who's gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin..."

"Definitely a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw then..." Sirius said with finality. "At least Ravenclaws are smart."

"Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad..."

"Are you kidding me, Jay?" Sirius looked at him incredulously. "Hufflepuffs are too soft. I've heard a lot of squibs come out of there..."

"All rumors," James insisted. "Although...you're right about them being too soft. They **do** tend to be a bit naive..."

"Yeah, just look at Christa Parks!"

Christa lived three blocks over from Sirius, and he and James had met her through mutual acquaintances. Neither boy knew her real well, but she seemed the type who was easily taken advantage of.

"Well, in any case, I can't wait! Just think about the classes..."

"And the welcoming feast!" Sirius interjected.

"I've heard the meals there are extravagant."

"And the dorm rooms!"

"The four poster beds..."

"That huge castle just **waiting** to be explored!"

"The spells we'll learn..."

"The house elves!"

"The **quidditch** team!"

"Oh, James...you and your bloody quidditch!"

"Hey, quidditch happens to be the greatest sport in the wizarding world! Dad says it's brought several countries together--"

"Yeah, yeah...it's bloody marvelous." Sirius waved his hand dismissively. "Personally, I'm looking forward to finally getting my own wand. Just **imagine** what kind of things we could conjure up!"

"Yeah! Hey...are you going to get a familiar? I want a cat...or an owl...something that can eat rats..." He shuddered at the idea of the furry rodents.

"A **cat**? Ewww...personally, I'd rather have something big and fierce...maybe a dog..."

"They don't let you have dogs at Hogwarts."

"Well...maybe a horse then..."

"Yeah, keep dreaming!"

Remus listened intently as the boys continued their eager dialogue about ancient spells and enchanted classrooms and ghosts that inhabited stone halls. And as he learned all about the magical school through their anxious narrative, his heart began to race. He was eleven, same age as them. Would **he** be getting a letter? Grandfather Potter had told him that Hogwarts was a very special place, and now he wanted more than anything to become a part of that enchanted world.

~~+~~

The soles of the old man's shoes tapped against the smooth wooden surface of the floor, the slightly uneven cadence the one true indication of his age, aside from the white crown of messy hair. He made his way to the small table and set down a tray of scones before once again taking a seat across from his guest. "More tea, Albus?"

The headmaster nodded, and Lionel lifted the pot, filling both their mugs. "Sugar? Cream?"

"I'll pass."

They sipped their tea in silence, watching one another over the rims of their cups for a moment before Dumbledore spoke.

"So, Lionel...tell me about this Remus Lupin..."

The elder Potter smiled, brown eyes softening at the mention of the boy who had grown to be like another grandson to him. "Oh, Albus, he is just the most charming boy. He is rather shy and withdrawn, but once he warms up to you, he really begins to venture out of his shell. Jacob and Juliette are good people, but in my opinion, they coddle the boy a bit too much. Well... **Juliette** is rather overprotective at any rate. I believe that Jacob would like to see his son attend a fine school and associate with children his age." Lionel frowned as he thought about the situation. "But there is something that is holding them both back. I simply can not comprehend **why** they won't let him be a normal boy..."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, a flash of knowing lighting up in his eyes for a moment, but then it was gone. He said nothing on the matter, and instead took a long sip from his teacup before leveling his gaze upon his colleague once again. "You have grown quite fond of him."

It wasn't a question, but a statement of observation. Lionel nodded soundlessly.

"He has never had any contact with other children?"

"Jacob says he had friends in their old town, but being that the manor is a bit secluded, there isn't much opportunity for socializing. Still, in all the time the Lupins have been tending these grounds, I can't recall ever seeing young Remus with a playmate. I **worry** about him, Albus. I'm sure Jacob and Juliette only have his best interests at heart, but I'm not sure they realize the effect this solitude could have on their son."

"Mmm..." Dumbledore said noncommittally. "Children **do** need peer to peer contact, that is for certain. Tell me, have you noticed anything...peculiar about the family?"

Lionel thought about that for a moment. He and Jacob had been friends for a long time. There **was** the issue of money. The Lupins had been quite well off in their prime, and at the height of wizarding society. All of that had changed a few years after Remus had been born, however. But aside from their fallen status and Juliette's insistence that Remus not wander off more than a few yards from their small home on the grounds, nor play too roughly, all seemed fairly normal. Well, perhaps with one exception...

"Remus is ill quite often--every few weeks I'd wager. Jacob insists that he's more prone to sickness than most boys his age, but that he's otherwise very healthy. Juliette claims that is why she doesn't want him to leave her sight. I've offered them the best doctors, but they refuse, vowing that he's fine."

"Hmmm..." The headmaster appeared to be deep in thought, so Lionel paused for a moment, studying the kind blue eyes.

"What do you make of it?" He asked at last.

"I think perhaps that I should speak with the boy and his parents. Maybe there is a way to convince them that it would be in Remus' best interest to come to Hogwarts."

Lionel smiled hopefully. "Thank you, Albus. Please let me know how the meeting goes."

Dumbledore rose and shook his hand, holding it a moment longer than necessary as he patted the man on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Lionel, I shall not keep you in the dark."

~~+~~

She pulled the needle through the loose patch of fabric and up through the tiny hole that held the button in place. Just a couple more stitches and it would be once again secure. The shirt was nearly threadbare, but she would continue to patch it up until the garment fell apart, forcing her to purchase a new one.

A knock on the door interrupted her sewing, and she raised her head, staring at it in curiosity. The only ones who ever came to visit were the Potters, and she knew Lionel's knock. Who else could possibly be calling on them? Perhaps whoever this mystery guest was had come to the wrong house and had meant to visit the manor. With trepidation, she set down her stitching and rose to answer the door.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the vision that met her on the other side. A pair of dazzling, forget-me-not blue eyes, perched above a rather impressive long, flowing white beard stared back at her kindly. The man was wearing a set of extravagant purple robes, the kind of which even when they'd had money to spare, she would have considered a luxury.

"Hello," the man smiled. "I'm Albus Dumbledore. I trust you were made aware of my visit...?"

"Of--of course..." Juliette stuttered, at a loss for what else to say to the rather unique gentleman who greeted her. "Lionel has told us much about you..."

The elder man extended his hand, and Juliette took it tentatively. "He has told me much about you and your family as well. He speaks very fondly of you. I only hope his talk of me was kind...?"

"Oh...oh yes. Of course!" Juliette was rattled, and it wasn't only due to the fact that this man was here to speak to her and Jacob about their son leaving the security of his home to be entrusted to the care of strangers.

Dumbledore smiled kindly, his eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that assured her she could relax in his presence.

"Would you like to come in...?"

He nodded. "Yes, thank you," and followed her inside.

"Please, have a seat," she gestured toward the lumpy old sofa, feeling quite self-conscious about their meager belongings while in the presence of someone obviously so great. "I'll just go get my husband. I won't be but a moment."

"Thank you," the headmaster again offered her a kind smile and sunk into the couch, which to his great pleasure, was actually quite comfortable.

While he waited for the Lupins, he gazed quickly around the small sitting room. It was cozy, if a bit meager, but Juliette had done her best to make the little space feel like home. A small fire burned in the ample fireplace--just enough heat on a breezy night. Vases with bright wildflowers were scattered throughout the room, and he noticed a couple of framed photographs on the mantle.

Rising, he made his way toward the fireplace to take a closer look. There was a scenery of a beautiful house set against a lush surrounding of foliage and flowers. A tiny family stood outside of the double-story structure, waving happily. Closer inspection revealed the woman to be a younger Juliette. He could only assume that the man was her husband, Jacob. He noted the baby that Juliette cradled in her arms.

He turned his attention to the other photo--a picture of a young boy, about eight years old, smiling serenely as he stood in front of a large oak tree. It was obvious to Dumbledore that there was something very special about this boy. He stood very straight, his sandy brown hair blowing gently in the wind. There was a calmness to his features--a **knowledge**. But it was the eyes that spoke to him. The irises were a swirl of brown and orange and gold that seemed to glow with a supernatural light.

_So..._ he thought, _this must be Remus..._

"Uhh...headmaster Dumbledore...?"

The elder wizard's reverie broken, he turned around sharply, meeting the eyes of a man who had obviously seen his share of toil. They were a fierce aqua and shaped much like his son's, but lacking the fey gleam the boy's embodied. The soft lines of his face spoke of someone much older than Albus knew him to be--a person, perhaps, who had been forced to grow up before his time. Still, he was a handsome man.

"I was just admiring the photographs on your mantle. You have a lovely family." Dumbledore moved forward to grasp the other man's hand in a firm shake. He noted the strength behind the fatigued appearance. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, and you must be Jacob."

Jacob smiled in return, a warm gesture that could easily melt one's trepidation. "Glad to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Please, call me Albus."

"Alright. Would you like some tea, Albus?"

The headmaster shook his head slowly. "No, thank you for asking. I'm afraid Lionel has me quite waterlogged as it is."

Jacob laughed, a short bark that betrayed his nervousness, yet revealed his sense of humor.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Juliette spoke up again at last, afraid that she already knew the answer.

"I've come to talk to you about Remus."

"Ahh yes, of course." Something in Jacob's eyes lit up at the mention of his son. He gestured toward the lumpy sofa. "Please, have a seat."

Dumbledore did so, and the other two followed suit, sinking into the mismatched armchairs that sat opposite him.

"As I'm sure you both are well aware," Dumbledore began carefully, "your son is of age to begin his magical education."

"Yes..." Juliette said quickly, "but we're not sure that sending Remus to school would be...right for him."

Jacob cast a sideways glance at his wife, begging her to hear the man out before making any rash decisions. She seemed to ignore his silent request, however, though the exchange wasn't lost on Dumbledore.

"I see..." he said softly. "Let me ask you...is there a reason why you would not want Remus to learn more about his heritage? From what I've heard, your son is a very talented, powerful boy. I believe that his abilities could be put to very good use. I'm sure he has the promise to become a great wizard some day."

"Yes," Jacob beamed. "He is a very intelligent, perceptive boy. I'm sure he would do well at your school."

Now it was Juliette's turn to scowl.

"Jacob, I really think that he would be much better suited to a school nearby."

"I will **not** send our child to a muggle teaching facility, Julie!"

"Be reasonable about this, will you? You **know** that Remus wouldn't do well so far away from home--"

"You don't know that. Personally, I think he would do splendidly, special needs aside."

That earned Jacob a death glare.

Dumbledore sighed. He hadn't wanted to be forced to interfere in their personal business. No, he hadn't wanted to bring up the **real** reason he had come here at all. But the two of them left him no other choice.

"If this is about Remus' infliction..." he began softly.

" **What**!??" Juliette was out of her chair and on her feet in an instant, eyes wide as her jaw worked to form some sort of denial to this stranger's accusations.

"What do you mean...?" Jacob stared at him warily, all traces of good humor drained from his face.

"Please, I mean Remus no harm. But I am well aware that he suffers from an illness that cannot be cured--a curse that was neither his fault, nor that he has any control over."

"Who told you?" Jacob was on his feet now too, a protective arm slung over his wife's shoulders. Her eyes had begun to well with tears, and he could feel her trembling.

"My own intuition tells me many things," Dumbledore explained calmly. "You can rest assured that no one else is aware of these circumstances, and that I do not find it within my right nor my desire to reveal them."

Jacob's shoulders slumped in relief, yet he remained wary. "Lionel..."

"...Is a good friend of mine--one of the best, in fact. I do not believe that he would judge you harshly, nor would he turn you away. Yet, it is not my place to divulge information to others about my students."

"You mean..." Juliette gasped, barely able to believe what she thought the headmaster was telling them. "You would still consider Remus, despite his...his lycanthropy?"

"That is the reason I've journeyed all this way, yes." Dumbledore smiled knowingly as the two parents stared at him in shock.

"But...wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"Dealing with **any** magic is dangerous if one does not possess the knowledge to control it. However, I have already devised a means in which to protect Remus on the nights of the full moon while neither alerting the other students, nor putting anyone's lives at risk." He searched his pockets and pulled out a roll of parchment. Laying it on the battered coffee table, he began to unroll it, Jacob and Juliette leaning in close to gaze upon its contents.

"Here," Dumbledore said softly, "Let me show you..."

~~+~~

The last vestiges of sunlight slowly dissolved from the horizon, leaving behind only faint hints of its presence in the wisps of red and purple clouds. Remus stood still for a moment, basking in the glory of the sunset. He gazed out over the lake, noting how silent it was now that the two energetic, boisterous boys had gone.

He wished that he'd gotten a chance to know them better before they'd left. Perhaps he could have found out if they enjoyed music or art. Maybe James liked climbing trees as much as he did, or perhaps Sirius was more at home in the air than on the water. He longed to hear more about Hogwarts as well. He wanted to learn all about the feast and quidditch and house points. If he could only be a part of that world for just a little while. But he knew he was different from normal children. His mother had tried to divest his mind of all of the captivating thoughts of camaraderie and adventure and magic. Still, he couldn't help but dream that perhaps **one** day he might get a chance to explore that world. He'd held onto that hope for as long as he could remember.

The last hint of blush was fading from the sky and the stars had come out, twinkling brightly above him. He lifted his head to gaze up into their depths, smiling widely as he located Canis Major, and the one star burning brightly above all the others. He spared a quick glance at the moon. It was near its fullness, but it was currently waning, meaning that there would be many a pain free night until he would once again have to worry about transformation.

Realizing that it was getting late, and that Juliette was most likely waiting for him to return for supper, he dashed toward home at top speed. He liked to make a game of his trips from the lake to the house, running as quickly as his legs would allow him while trying to break the previous record.

He made it in top speed, his feet pounding on the steps as he hurried up the porch and swung the door open wide.

His mum and dad were inside, sitting close together in the front room of the house. Dad hardly ever took the time to relax here, seeing as how he was usually so busy with his writing. A strange man with a long white beard and very kind eyes was sitting across from them, pointing at a long sheet of parchment. All eyes turned toward him as he entered, and he could immediately sense the tension in the room.

"Mum...?" The look in her eyes was a strange mixture of unease and joy, and when she smiled at him, he could tell that it was forced.

"Remus, my sweet, come in and meet headmaster Dumbledore."

The boy's eyes widened as he moved forward, forcing himself to meet the old wizard's gaze. So **this** was the legendary leader of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? He had to mentally force himself not to gasp as he held out his hand to shake the man's.

"Hello, Headmaster, sir."

"Hello, Remus. I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Entranced, Remus could do nothing but stand there for a moment, heart pounding as he held Dumbledore's firm grip in his own, staring at him in wide-eyed wonder. He could literally feel the tingles of magical power flowing into his palm, and he thought he could detect a look of pleased knowing from behind the peculiar half-moon spectacles.

"Remy," Jacob said softly, his smile betraying the seriousness with which he spoke. "Why don't you come sit over here? There are some things we need to discuss with you."

Removing his hand from the elder man's grip was almost painful, though he couldn't quite explain why. Tearing his gaze from the twin seas of blue, he made his way to his father's side, sitting lightly on his knee as Jacob instructed.

"Remus," Dumbledore said seriously. "Do you know why I'm here?"

The small mouth worked for a moment as Remus attempted to sort things out in his head. "You...you've come...to talk about Hogwarts...?" He asked hopefully.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Yes, indeed I did."

Remus' eyes lit up.

"But more importantly, I've come here to talk about you, and the possibility of you attending our school."

"What do you think about that?" Jacob asked softly.

Remus grinned from ear to ear. He gazed first into the smiling face of his father, then at Dumbledore. "You mean...you mean I could **really** go to Hogwarts!?"

"I think it can be arranged, yes," Albus smiled. " **Provided** that you are willing to agree to a few rules."

"Anything!" Remus demanded. "I'll do **anything**!"

Jacob exchanged looks with his wife, noting the worry and apprehension that continued to swirl in her eyes. He smiled faintly at her, his throat working as he tried to swallow, and she nodded rigidly, confirming her agreement to the headmaster's proposal, although she still wasn't sure she was comfortable with it all.

"Remus, I want you to listen very carefully to what Dumbledore has to say. There are certain precautions that you must follow every moon to ensure your safety as well as that of the other children."

Remus' eyes grew very wide as he turned his attention back to the headmaster. He didn't need to speak his shocked question aloud-- Albus could read the wonderment clearly on his face.

"Yes, Remus," he said quietly. "I know all about your condition, and I also know that it must be very difficult for you. However, I assure you that you will be safe under my care and that every provision will be met to everyone's satisfaction. Do you trust me?"

Remus studied his face blankly for a moment, and Albus could almost sense those ethereal eyes penetrating into his mind and soul. After a few moments that seemed more like an eternity, Remus smiled faintly.

"Yes."

"Good..." Dumbledore smiled, relieved. "It's very important that you and I are able to have faith, both in ourselves and in one another. We are going to have to trust each other, and rely on one another for many things."

Remus nodded, understanding completely of what the headmaster spoke.

"Alright then...first I must ask you--what makes you want to go to Hogwarts?"

A genuine grin broke out over the boy's face, and it nearly melted Juliette's heart to see it. Remus smiled so little, and it was so rare to see such an open, optimistic expression on his face.

"I've heard a lot about it," he said breathlessly. "From grandfather Potter, and also from James and Sirius..."

"Ahhh yes...Lionel's grandson. Both boys have already received their letters, so I'm certain you will be seeing them around the castle."

Remus beamed even brighter. "I heard them talking about the teachers and the classes and the great feast at the beginning of the term. I really want to learn magic. I want to become a wizard like my father."

Jacob smiled and patted the boy's hair affectionately. "You shall, Remus...you shall."

"How do you feel about joining the other children?"

Remus spared his mother a quick glance. He knew how she felt about the prospect of passing his curse or allowing others to discover his affliction, yet he knew that he must be honest with the kind, elderly wizard--his one hope of fulfilling a life long dream of normalcy.

"I'm a bit scared really."

"Oh?" Dumbledore watched him with interest. "Why is that?"

"Well...I've always **wanted** friends--more than anything, really...but sometimes...well, I worry that maybe I might..."

"Are you worried that you might hurt them?" Albus asked gently.

Remus nodded, staring down at his lap solemnly. "Mum says it's not safe to...to put myself in that kind of vulnerable position."

"And in most cases, she would be right."

The boy's head snapped up and he gazed directly into Dumbledore's eyes.

"However--" He smiled, and Remus visibly relaxed a bit. "there will be no need to reveal your condition to any of your classmates. In fact, I advise against it. Sometimes those who would be our allies simply cannot comprehend what it is that makes us who we truly are. As you well know, they might not understand this foreign power you fight against. It's best to keep it secret, okay?"

"Okay..."

"And as for your worry about harming others, let me ask you something. Do you ever feel as though the world is against you?"

"Sometimes..." he admitted softly. "But I don't blame them really. I know they don't understand. They don't realize that I--that I would never..."

Dumbledore smiled, relieved in a way, because he knew now without a doubt that this boy--Remus Lupin--was indeed a very special child who would never lay a hand on another human being unless absolutely necessary. He could sense the strength of will and resolve to fight against the wolf's instincts--to never once allow himself to give in to the beast's demands. And he could also detect the great wealth of magical power the boy harbored within. He'd felt it as soon as their hands had met. Yet, his heart ached for the child--a youngling who had been forced to deal with far too many of life's hardships at such a tender age. Lionel had been right--the boy needed a chance to be a boy.

"I would never, **ever** do anything to anyone!" Remus blurted. "I hate the wolf...I **hate** it! I just wish...I wish that I..."

Albus stared at him for a moment, at the tears that were silently battling to fall from glistening amber eyes. He spared a quick glance at Jacob and Juliette, taking note of the heartbreak and desperation on their own faces. Oh, how they longed to help Remus. How they wished that they could take on this pain themselves if it meant relief for their son. He could see the love and desperate devotion in their grief stricken expressions, and he made up his mind then and there that he would do what he could for this special, loving family.

"I know," he said kindly. "I believe you."

Remus sniffled and forced himself once again to look the headmaster in the eyes. A moment later, Dumbledore reached into his pocket, drawing forth an envelope. He leaned over and handed it to Remus.

The boy stared at it for a moment, turning the envelope over in his hands. The back bore the seal of a crest set in heavy wax. With shaking hands, he tore it open, eyes growing round as he pulled the letter free.

Dear Remus Lupin, This letter is to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

Remus bit his lip, the tears finally breaking free to stream down smooth, pale cheeks.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Remus," Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you, Albus," Jacob croaked. "Thank you so much..."


	3. 3

Jacob and Juliette sat very close together at the kitchen table, pouring over the wrinkled sheet of parchment. Remus had already folded and unfolded it so many times, the letters had begun to fade. It made Jacob smile to think of the ambitious enthusiasm his son had exhibited toward his acceptance at Hogwarts. He knew that now a whole new world had been opened up to Remus--one of acceptance and learning and misguided adventures through dark, enchanted halls. Even Juliette had shown a bit of excitement for her son. She had never even **dreamed** that he might be granted this opportunity, and she had been forced to admit that even though she remained reluctant, she was grateful to the headmaster for allowing her son to experience what every other wizarding child his age had been granted the right and privilege to encounter by simply being born.

Only one problem remained--how would they pay for it all? Jacob knew that money was scarce, but he also knew that there was no way he could pass up this opportunity for Remus. He was certain that his son would not be granted such a chance again. So he and Juliette had spent the better part of two days going over their finances as they sought a way to afford the school robes and books and various other supplies that made up the first year's requirement list.

Jacob rubbed his eyes and glanced up at the clock. It was 9:30. The moon was still waning, but the light it provided streamed in through the open window, casting his face in strong contrast of light and shadow. Juliette studied him for a moment in silence, taking note of how the effect seemed to chisel out every minute detail of the tired lines that mapped his face.

"Perhaps we should call it a night," she said softly.

Jacob shook his head. "We're nearly there, Julie." He pointed down at the numbers he'd been scratching on the parchment for the past half hour. "See? I think we can manage to purchase most of his supplies with the royalties from that article I wrote for the Daily Prophet last week--at least the cauldron and most of the books."

"And the wand?"

"We'll have to work some more numbers. Perhaps Lionel wouldn't mind giving me a slight advance in pay..."

"No!" Juliette snapped at once. "We can't ask something like that of him! Besides, there is no way we could survive for even a couple of weeks without income."

Jacob sighed, glancing at the ceiling. Remus was currently snuggled in bed in his room right above them, completely oblivious to their concerns over how they could **possibly** send their child to school when they simply didn't have the funds to do so. That was, of course, **if** his inquisitive son hadn't snuck out of bed yet again to spy on them.

"Look, Jacob...despite my apprehension in this whole matter, I **do** want Remy to be happy. I **do**. I just don't see how this will be possible."

"Perhaps I can ask Lionel for a few extra chores to do around the manor. That will help raise money for Remus' supplies. We still have three weeks to purchase everything. We'll **make** it work."

Juliette patted him on the hand reassuringly. She and Jacob may have disagreed on many things, but she had always admired his fierce determination. "Remus is very lucky to have you," she smiled.

~~+~~

Lionel raised his head at a sharp rap on the door. Frowning a bit, he marked his place and set the book he'd been reading aside. He rose from the comfortable leather armchair and made his way to the door.

"Ahhh, Jacob," he smiled upon greeting the warm, youthful face of his groundskeeper. "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

Lupin flushed a bit, running his hand over the back of his neck and shifting uncomfortably. "Uhhh...I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you might do me a small favour..."

The older man smiled reassuringly and stepped back, ushering him into the house. "Please, come in. Have a seat." He took Jacob's coat and hung it up for him. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, ummm...n--no thank you."

"Very well then," Lionel sank down into the chair opposite, watching him in curiosity. "What can I do for you?"

"Well...you see..." Jacob bit his lip searching for the right words. How did one go about humbling oneself to ask for money? He had never been a haughty man, but he **did** have his pride. However, under the circumstances... "I--I hate to ask this of you, really..."

Lionel waited patiently, already quite certain he knew what the younger wizard wanted to ask him. A faint smile tugged at his lips as he watched his friend fiddle with the cuff of his shirtsleeve.

"I **wouldn't** ask...only this is so--so important, and--"

"Jacob," Lionel smiled, "If you need money for Remus' schooling, all you have to do is ask."

The younger man shut up abruptly and stared at him wide-eyed. "Oh... ummm...well...well thank you. But...I was hoping that perhaps I could do some extra work around the estate--"

Lionel shook his head. "You already do plenty enough already. Besides, I'm almost as excited about Remus going to Hogwarts as you are." His smile widened. "I would be happy to offer what assistance I can."

"Thank you, Lionel. You don't know how much this means to me! Still...is there nothing I can do to earn the extra money?"

The elder wizard laid a hand on his thin shoulder. "You can make certain that Remus gets all the best supplies for Hogwarts. Consider it a bonus for all the hard work you've done."

"Thank you," Jacob's eyes were welling up with tears, but he fought them back. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you. No, that's it--I **will** repay you. As soon as I can, you'll have the money back."

Lionel smiled knowingly. "I appreciate that, Jacob, but eally...it's not necessary. Please, consider it a gift for your friendship and dedication."

Jacob rose from his chair, at a complete loss for words. He reached out and took the older man's hand, grasping it firmly. "You have always been so kind to us when everyone else has pushed us aside. I really am grateful for the kindness you've bestowed upon me and my family, and I vow to you that someday I will pay you back for all you've done for us."

"It has been my pleasure, I assure you," Lionel smiled, gripping his hand back just as tightly. "If I see your son grow to be the strong capable wizard I know he's destined to become, then that will be all the payback I need."

~~+~~

Standing on a low stool in the middle of the room, Remus fought to stay still. A long black robe, in a thick, delicious cotton blend had been draped over his shoulders. The fabric smelled fresh and clean, only lightly laced with the scent of the two witches who were currently working their way around him, pinning up the hem and rolling up sleeves that were so long they hid the tips of his fingers.

He had never experienced a garment so exquisite. Most of his clothes had been handed down from Lionel or various relatives. As such, many of the things he wore were slightly too large for him or hung at awkward angles from his thin frame, and nearly all of them were now threadbare. But this--this **one** superb article of clothing would be tailored just for him, and it was thick and rich and warm. It made him feel like royalty, and he grinned widely, hardly able to contain his thrill at the notion.

Oh, how he longed to swirl about, to feel the new fabric swish and whirl about his ankles. He wanted to bury himself in it, to breathe in its essence. In short, he never, ever wanted to take it off.

"Hold still please, master Lupin," one of the witches said with a bit of irritation. "We're nearly finished and then you can run off and play."

But Remus had no desire to play right at the moment. He would much rather curl up warm and snuggly in a chair with a good book, the treasured garment draped all around him.

The witches worked quickly, manually pinning the last of the hemmed material in place, then stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Alright Betty?" The red-haired one asked.

"Yes, Gretta. I think it's all in place," the brunette replied.

"Very well then..." The witch called Gretta took out her wand and muttered a brief incantation. She waved it in front of Remus, and he felt a tingly sensation in the tips of his fingers and toes. Seconds later, he could feel the fabric begin to shrink around him, forming to his thin frame. The pins flew from the hems, and he saw his mother and father duck as they soared toward them, but the two seamstresses reached up effortlessly, catching the tiny flying projectiles easily in their metal cases.

Remus' eyes widened as he stared down at himself, now decked out in a fabulous new robe that fit him perfectly. It hung just right, in waves of soft cotton and clung to him in all the right places. He lifted his arms, and the fabric flowed with him, creating just the faintest of swishing sounds as it moved.

His joyous grin set the entire room alight.

"Mum, dad, look!" He turned in a circle, enjoying the feel of the thick, yet lightweight fabric as it whirled about him. "It's my very own, and it's **perfect**!"

Juliette smiled and Jacob wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. Both fought back their tears as they gazed upon the blissful face of their young boy, so full of dignity and anticipation. He truly resembled a graceful scholar in the pricey new robes, and Jacob felt his heart soar to see it.

"Splendid, Remus," Lionel stood in the doorway admiring the tailors' work. "Absolutely splendid."

The boy beamed with pride.

"You're going to make a fine Hogwarts student. I bet in a couple of years, you won't be able to fight off the hordes of ladies who will be battling for your attentions." He ruffled the boy's hair playfully.

"Now wait just a minute," Jacob teased. "I don't think we want him growing up all **that** fast." Inside he knew that there would be no chance for marriage or children in Remus' future. The law strictly forbid it. The thought of that both angered and saddened Jacob, but for now, he pushed it to the wayside, determined to bask in the joy and excitement of this glorious moment. For he had finally borne witness to a sight he thought he would never again see--a true and open smile that lit up his son's entire face.

Lionel paid the witches, adding enough to the payment for two more robes, which they whipped up with a couple flicks of their wands. They folded them in a neat stack, thanked him for his business and apparated out.

Remus wanted to run outside to the lake, enjoying the way the wind was sure to catch the fabric and fan it out behind him like a quidditch cape. He imagined he could be like James, flying high above on his broom, chasing the golden snitch while thousands of spectators gasped and clapped below. Unfortunately, his mother would have none of it.

"You don't want to get your brand new school clothes dirty, ma petit lune," she said softly. "Go and change and then you may go outside and play."

But Remus was intent on other plans, which were discovered hours later, when Jacob found him curled up asleep on the sofa. He was still buried within the luxurious folds of the new robe, a large tome--'Hogwarts, a History'--open beside him.

~~+~~

It was with great trepidation on his mother's part that Remus apparated with his parents to a concealed area in muggle London three days later. Jacob had insisted that Remus was mature enough to handle this first real voyage into the grander wizarding world, and that if he would be going to Hogwarts it wasn't a bad idea to prepare him ahead of time, but Juliette had had her reservations. She spared a glance down at him, the thin frame bobbing up and down in excitement as they made their way to The Leaky Cauldron, and she couldn't conceal a kind, pleased smile. She still couldn't believe that this treasure of her life would really be leaving her in just two and a half short weeks. She knew Jacob was right though--he couldn't stay a little boy forever, he had to grow up. He would do so whether or not she sheltered him from the rest of society. And wasn't it better that Remus learn what was really out there--to be able to experience first hand the trials and tribulations he would go through as a lycanthrope, as well as the joys and adventures that were waiting for him? Jacob had tried to convince her that Remus was ready for these things--that he was equipped to experience the outside world. But the real question in both their hearts was: Is the world ready for **him**?

They paused at a large, very sturdy wall and waited patiently as Jacob tapped the bricks in succession with his wand. Moments later, those very same bricks began to move, and, with a loud grinding sound, a part of the wall slid back to reveal a whole new manifestation of sights and sounds. Remus could do nothing for a moment but stare in fascination at the world beyond. He'd heard all about Diagon Alley but he'd never been there. It was a wonder to behold with his own eyes. Gazing around, he took in the spectacle of children laughing and playing in the streets, myriad owls soaring high above and hooting their indignation at being disturbed. Numerous shops lined both sides of the pebbled walkway, bright signs indicating potions supplies and flying brooms and magical maladies.

But it was the first shop his father led him to that truly held Remus in awe. Warmth instantly engulfed them as they stepped inside, and they were surprised to find that the square room was actually much larger than it appeared from the outside, the ceilings stretching at least three stories high. Remus tilted his head back allowing his gaze to float up to the chandelier that dangled far above him, at the bits of colorful glass sparkling merrily in the diluted sunlight from an adjacent window.

"Which ones do we need then?" His mother's voice brought him back to earth, and he lowered his eyes to gaze out in bliss at the hundreds and hundreds of books that lined the shelves all around him. Several other children--some his age, some older crowded around the racks, thumbing through various tomes and laughing good-naturedly. Some of them, he realized, must be potential classmates. He longed to rush off and chat with them, but he was reluctant to do so. He really didn't know how to talk to people his own age, and he was worried that they might find him strange or...different. He knew he must protect his secret at all costs. Besides, his mother would never approve.

"Let's see..." Jacob perused the list. "'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One'...'The Fine Art of Potion Brewing'...'Beginning Astrology--The Stars and Where to Find Them'..."

Remus' eyes lit up at this, but before he could express his delight, a new voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello...welcome to Flourish and Blotts. Is there something I can help you with?"

The Lupins turned their attention to the elder wizard before them. He was of average height and balding, a pair of gold rimmed spectacles perched precariously on the end of his nose. Remus studied him for a moment and noticed that he had kind eyes that reminded him a bit of Dumbledore. He wasn't nearly as mysterious and captivating as the blue-eyed headmaster, but Remus decided that he quite liked him anyway.

"Yes..." Mr. Lupin handed the sheet of parchment over to the clerk. "This is my son's first year at Hogwarts," he beamed. "And we're trying to locate a few books..."

"Oh yes, certainly!" The man smiled. "We've had several new students over the past couple of weeks. Come," he ushered them with a hand as he strode toward a long wall of shelves. "I'll show you where everything is."

Two hours later, Remus found himself once again on the pebbled walkway, gazing happily into the surrounding shops, a large chocolate ice cream cone clutched tightly in one hand, dribbling little blotches of cold, confectionary goodness on his fingers and the cuff of his sleeve.

Jacob carried the nice new cauldron they'd picked out. They had filled it with most of the other supplies on the daunting list, making it quite heavy, but he didn't mind. The cauldron was used but in rather good shape, and they'd gotten a deal on it since its previous owner had dissolved his own fingers in a miscast spell a year previous. On any normal occasion, Remus might have worried for the implications this placed on his own safety, but for the moment, he cared nothing about jinxes or old witches' tales. He was perfectly content to lick his ice cream and dream about the day he would board that train and join the other children his age to begin a magical journey of learning and discovery.

Juliette read over the parchment to be sure they hadn't forgotten anything. "Let's see...we have the books, the cauldron, the robes... now all we need is a wand..."

Jacob smiled down at Remus at the mention of the wand. For **this** was the true reason he'd insisted on bringing Remus along for the purchase of his school supplies. At first, he'd agreed with Juliette that perhaps the exposure in Diagon Alley would be too dangerous for his son. But then he'd remembered his own incident with the purchase of his wand so many years ago, and he knew without a doubt that Remus simply could not miss out on the experience.

"Come, Remus," he led his family toward a small shop, instructing his son to hurry up and finish his treat so they might enter. A sign hung above the door--'Ollivander's - Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'. Remus stared at it in awe and hurriedly finished his ice cream.

The inside was dusty, and Remus sneezed, catching the attention of the rather strange looking older gentleman who worked there.

"Hello," he said, "And what have we here?"

Jacob took a step in front of Remus protectively. He didn't like the way the old man was scrutinizing his son. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander. We're here for a wand."

"Ahhh...yes..." The old man's gaze now rested upon the elder Lupin, and he frowned in curiosity for a moment. "Yes, yes...Lupin, was it? Jacob Lupin?"

Jacob looked a bit puzzled. "Yes, I...how did you...?"

"I never forget a face," the man smiled. "Although, it **has** been quite a few years since I last saw yours. You've changed quite a bit since you were a boy."

Juliette squirmed in her place. She didn't much care for this man or his knowing eye. Jacob, having lived in England for a while before going off to school in France, had purchased his wand here many years ago. But Juliette had never been to see Ollivander and wasn't used to his unique ways.

"And who might this be?" The old man leaned toward Remus, eyeing him up and down for a moment.

"This is my son, Remus." Jacob watched Ollivander's face carefully.

"Ahhh, Remus." He smiled. "Yes, well...I think I have just the wand for you!"

The boy's eyes lit up as he watched the old man dig through the boxes on the shelf, finally producing a long rectangular package which he held out to him. Remus took it carefully and opened it up, staring down at the long, thin piece of wood within.

"Well, go ahead, my boy. Take it out of the box, give it a wave!"

Remus did as instructed, but as he waved the wand about, nothing seemed to happen. His face fell, but Ollivander was reassuring.

"Nope. Not that one then..."

The box was whisked away, and the old man returned to searching the shelves.

"We'll find just the right one, don't you worry," he mumbled to himself. "All we need to do is feel for the right vibes. The wand picks the wizard, after all."

Juliette shot Jacob a sceptical glance.

"Ahh...here we are! Try this one!" He handed Remus another box, and he once again removed the wand and gave it a wave. Still nothing.

"This one!"

Again and again, Remus tried the wands, but nothing seemed to work.

Finally, Ollivander took down a very dusty box and slowly made his way back to him, handing it over a bit reluctantly. "Try this one," he nearly whispered.

With trembling fingers, Remus pulled off the cover and stared down at a rather usual looking wand. Sighing in relief, he reached in to pull it from the satiny material it was nested in, but he stopped short, eyes widening in amazement as he felt tendrils of power prick the tips of his fingers.

"Yes, boy...pick it up..." The wild-eyed man encouraged softly.

Juliette and Jacob watched in apprehensive curiosity as Remus obeyed. He gripped the wand with a strong left hand and rose it almost reverently from its case. The power pulsed through his palm and down his arm, startling him. He made as if to drop it, but found that he could not uncurl his fingers from around the smooth wood.

"Olive...eleven and a half inches...slightly springy. Good for defense." Ollivander informed them absent-mindedly as Remus made a first, tentative wave.

The very air around him seemed to change, charged with a magical electricity. The power continued to surge through him, and suddenly he felt as if he had owned this wand all his life. It called to him, it told him things--secrets that only the two of them shared. He traced tiny patterns in the air, creating glittering sparks of power in the wand's wake. His eyes alighted anew, seeming to glow from the inside with a newfound wisdom and knowledge. Juliette gasped to see it.

"Yes...yes..." Ollivander sounded pleased. "I knew you were special...oh, but this is very unusual..."

Jacob reached over and snatched the wand from his son's hand, instantly stilling the air once again. "What's unusual?" He asked warily.

"I would have never thought a wand so powerful...so utterly--well... it just seems odd that it would be such a fit for a boy like him... but the wand chooses the wizard, after all..."

"What is it?" There was a slight tremor to Jacob's voice as he watched the elder wizard study Remus. "What's wrong with this wand?"

"Wrong?" Ollivander looked mildly surprised. "Oh, nothing is **wrong** with it. I have been making wands since long before you were even born, and I have never once created an inferior product. It's what's **in** the wand--the **core** that's peculiar..."

The scrutinizing eyes never once left Remus as the old man spoke, and Juliette drew him close to her with a protective arm.

"This is a very unique wand...for a very... **unique** boy, might I add." Ollivander stooped down so he was eye-level with Remus and continued to study him thoughtfully. "Its core possesses a single centaur tail hair--a very rare material indeed, as centaurs themselves rarely show themselves in the presence of humans. There are only a handful of known wands such as these, and it's anyone's guess where the others have ended up..."

Jacob cleared his throat and shot Juliette a very nervous glance. "Uhh...Mr. Ollivander, if you please. Might we make our purchase now? We have some other business to attend to."

"Oh, yes...of course." The old man finally tore his searching eyes from the small boy before him and turned to his register. Juliette eyed him warily, her grip on Remus' hand tightening.

Ollivander rang up the wand. "That'll be six galleons, two sickles, please."

Jacob fished in his pocket for the required money and laid it on the counter. Lionel had been generous in his offering, but the extra galleons they'd carried into Diagon Alley were nearly all spent up.

"Would you like me to wrap it for you?" Ollivander smiled.

"N--no," Jacob said hastily. "Thank you. We'll take it as is."

He ushered his wife and son out of the store, happy to be away from the prying eyes of a man who it appeared was able to look into a person's soul--one who seemed to remember all.

~~+~~

"Hurry up, you wanker! We'll miss the train!" Sirius ran ahead, tugging the overstuffed trunk behind him. James struggled to keep up as he hastily thrust a hand into the waistband of his trousers, attempting to tuck in his shirt. His glasses hung precariously from the end of his nose, and he pushed them up quickly, his new owl, Aiolos squawking loudly in protest as his cage was bumped and knocked around from its place atop the moving case.

"Slow down, Sirius!" he called in frustration, nearly tripping on a crack in the pavement. "We're not scheduled to leave for another ten minutes!"

Harold Potter and Orion Black had accompanied their sons to the station. They'd exchanged quick, mature goodbyes--Sirius and James had both insisted they were too old now for hugs from their dads-- then stood in silence, watching as the two young, exuberant boys left the comforts and familiarity of home behind for a smoking train that would lead them to one of the most magical places in all the wizarding world. Nervous excitement painted their faces as they raced through the crowds of gathering wizards and witches, each boy trying to outrun the other.

"Who do you think will win?" Orion smiled wryly.

"Hmmm...tough call, that," Harold grinned as he watched Sirius bump into an old lady with his trunk. He turned to apologize, flashing her a bright smile, and her angered expression quickly dissolved into fondness as she patted his head affectionately. "You know...if Sirius keeps smiling at the ladies like that, he's bound to be bringing one home before long," he teased.

"That's my boy!" Orion laughed, but then his expression turned serious. "I just hope they don't grow up **too** fast. These are dark times, and it's going to be difficult to hold onto their childhoods while war and death are raging all around them."

Harold nodded and laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Try not to worry too much. Those two will look out for one another, and Dumbledore will keep the children safe."

The two men watched in reserved amusement as Sirius climbed up into the doorway of one of the compartments and stopped abruptly, causing James to trip and stumble into his back. His glasses were knocked askew on his nose, and when Sirius turned to look at him, he began to laugh heartily. Just as James was about to give him a good shove, Sirius pointed toward the two men who stood watching their antics, and they waved goodbye quickly before pulling their luggage up into the compartment and disappearing.

"Yes," Orion said softly. "They are very lucky to have one another."

~~+~~

Later that night, a very anxious group of newly sorted Gryffindors hurried through the halls of the magnificent castle to discover the rooms that would be their home for the next ten months. James and Sirius brought up the rear, too engrossed in excited conversation to worry about being first in line.

"Ha ha ha!!! Whoever heard of a **fig** wood wand?" Sirius laughed as they walked, pointing at the instrument in question.

James glared at him and shoved it hastily back into the folds of his robes. "Oh, shut up!"

"What's at its core, seeds?"

"I'll have you know that my wand contains a griffin feather, thank you very much."

"Griffin, huh? Well, I guess that's fitting at least.."

"And what's in yours? Wait, let me guess--the hair from a house elf."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure James...whatever..."

"Horklump skin?"

Sirius ran his finger lightly over the smooth wood. His wand was ash, ten inches, rather rigid and great for transfiguration, with a core of something so magical, so... **forbidden** that he wouldn't allow himself to think on it.

"A murtlap!" James continued, trying to think of all the silliest or grossest creatures he could name.

Sirius ignored him, deeming instead to slip the wand into the sleeve of his robe where he could feel its cool reassurance against his arm. He still couldn't quite fathom why the wand shop owner had eyed him so peculiarly. **Surely** there were others who had acquired a wand with this core. He knew he couldn't be the only one.

"A lacewing fly?"

Sirius sighed. "You know, for someone who named his owl after his love for quidditch, you sure do yammer on."

"Hey, Aiolos is **not** named after quidditch!" James protested. "Have you ever heard a quidditch move--or a player for that matter--named Aiolos?"

Glad for the change of subject, Sirius grinned mischievously. "James, come on. You named him after the god of the winds in muggle Greek mythology. How much more obvious can you be?"

"I **named** him Aiolos because it means quick-moving and nimble, you ignoramus!" James enjoyed learning and using big words. This was his current favorite, and he used it whenever humanly possible. Speaking with complex, condescending words was fun. It not only made him feel more mature, but it really annoyed the hell out of Sirius. "Who doesn't want a messenger that delivers its cargo in a timely manner?"

Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically. "Yeah, okay...whatever..."

But before anything further could be said, the boys found themselves standing outside of a large portrait, gazing around in confusion with the rest of the first years in their house.

"Welcome to Gryffindor tower," announced a tall gangly Prefect with red hair and freckles to match. As he turned to face them, his badge shined brightly in the torchlight. "This is the portrait of the fat lady, and it is your only means of accessing the rooms beyond. Passwords for entrance will be changed on a weekly basis, so be sure to memorize them quickly. Do not share your passwords with students from any other house. Now, the first password of the year is 'chimaera'."

As the older boy spoke the word, the fat lady in the portrait smiled and thanked him and the door swung open revealing a dimly lit entrance. Gasps from the other students sounded all around.

"This is the Gryffindor common room," the Prefect announced as the rest of the group piled in behind him.

James gazed around at the large room, taking note of all of the rich tapestries and interesting photographs that lined the walls. The room was colored and decorated in vibrant reds and golds, accentuated with the glowing, orangey light of the fire that burned merrily in the hearth. A wave of warmth washed over him as he navigated his way about his surroundings. He felt at home here, as though he'd been in this place before, although he knew he hadn't. Something about it felt right, and he knew that he was destined for this house--to be a Gryffindor like his father and **his** father before **him**. He smiled proudly and turned to gaze at Sirius who was looking about the room in awe.

"This staircase leads to your dormitories. First years are on the third level--girls to the left, and boys to the right. Your things have already been brought up for you, so you may retire for the evening. I suggest you get plenty of sleep, as classes will begin early tomorrow morning."

As soon as the older boy was gone, the room filled with excited chatter and whispers of awe. Sirius and James exchanged delighted glances as they moved to sit near the fire. It was rather obvious that none of the first years would be getting a proper sleep that night.

~~+~~

Two days later, young Remus Lupin stood shivering on platform 9 3/4, holding tightly to his parents' hands. They stood on either side of him, staring down the track, awaiting the famed train that would come and take their only son on the long journey to Hogwarts. The air was warm and dry, only the hint of a light breeze ruffling the boy's hair from time to time. He shivered, not from cold, but from the tingle of consternation that refused to cease its never-ending voyage up and down his spine.

"Now Remus," Jacob smiled nervously, his grip on his son's hand intensifying, "Remember that you have just as much right to be there as any of the other children. Don't **ever** let them tell you otherwise, got it?"

Remus nodded, the faint traces of a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. He really wasn't certain his father was right about that, but he appreciated the sentiment more than Jacob would ever know.

"Dumbledore will take good care of you. Just do everything he tells you, alright?"

"Remy," Juliette added softly. "Be sure to watch out for yourself. If any problems arise, you are to contact us immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mum." He didn't even want to **think** about what could go wrong. There were far too many possibilities to consider.

They could hear the loud rumbling of the train's engine long before it came into view, and as the sound grew gradually louder, Remus felt his chest constrict. This was beyond all of his wildest dreams. It was a wish come true, and yet at the same time, he was afraid. Despite all he had heard of Hogwarts from Lionel Potter and the two boys who had come to visit, he had no idea what to expect really. He could only hope that he would be able to conceal his secret and carve a positive path for his future. He knew it was important that he strive to do his best. It was imperative that he learn all he could while at the school, as one never knew when he might be discovered and banished. The future wasn't too bright for a werewolf. Most ended up killed before their thirtieth birthdays, and those who **did** live to see a ripe old age struggled throughout their lives to hold jobs and gain respect in their communities. Perhaps if he could work hard and prove himself, things might be different.

The breeze blew past him again, causing the thin fabric of his shirt to flutter over his sensitised flesh. Transformation had been two nights previous, preventing him from joining his fellow classmates on the traditional voyage to Hogwarts. The wounds were healing nicely, but they always itched as they mended.

"Don't pick at it," his mother chided softly, batting his fingers away from the bandage he scratched at his chest.

"Alright, Remus, here's the train." Jacob gazed at the red and black machine that came to a screeching halt before them, a puff of white cloud pouring steadily from the smokestack. A wave of pride straightened his shoulders just a bit more than usual as he stared at the crest of Hogwarts that adorned the front of the train. "Keep your chin up, and remember that you can do anything you put your mind to."

"Yes, father, I'll remember."

Juliette kneeled down before him so they were eye to eye, and gripped his shoulders gently. "Remus...you must always remember who...and **what** you are. There are certain things that make you different, and you mustn't ever reveal yourself or your specialness to the other children."

"I know, mum, don't worry." Oh, but Remus was tired of being different. However, he knew that his mother spoke wisely. The truth must not be revealed. While he longed to be a normal child, he knew deep down that there would always be things that set him apart. He would do his best to blend in, to discover what it was like to intermingle with others his age, to learn the true art of magic. But in so doing, he could not allow himself to get _too_ close to the others, or become overly comfortable in his surroundings. He must always be alert and never, ever forget the secret that set him apart. "I won't forget."

"Very well then," Jacob patted his son on the back and handed over the cauldron and the large trunk that held his brand new school robes and books. The boy positioned his things and turned to look his father in the eyes. "Have a good time, Remus," Jacob's own eyes were suspiciously watery. "I know you'll make us proud."

Remus smiled and turned to face his destiny. He walked forward slowly, his heart pounding mercilessly in his thin chest. He'd waited his lifetime for this, and he'd never imagined he'd be granted this chance. Yet here he was, about to embark on the biggest adventure of his life. He paused at the entrance, shoulders heaving as he fought back the wave of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. He pushed his trunk and cauldron up into one of the cars, then turned one last time to gaze upon the parents he would be leaving behind for the first time ever. They stood close together, Jacob's arm draped around Juliette's shoulders as they both gazed upon him with pride and love. Seeing the happiness in their eyes, he gave in to his emotions suddenly and ran toward them, flinging his arms around them both.

"I'll miss you," he said softly.

Jacob's voice sounded strained, as if he were holding in a great wave of emotion. "We'll miss you too, Remus."

"Write to us often," Juliette whispered, tears flowing freely down her smooth cheeks. "Once a week at least."

"I will, mum," Remus nodded.

"Now hurry, son," Jacob squeezed him one last time, then let him go. "You don't want to miss the train."

Composing himself, not a tear shed, Remus squared his shoulders and turned to face the massive metal beast that would carry him far away from the protective cocoon of his parents' home. Gathering his courage, he stepped aboard, never once looking back.

~~+~~

Sirius rose to his knees on the lush, four-poster bed and gazed out the window at the forest beyond. He had never been to that forbidden place, but it felt familiar somehow, enticing. He knew the rules and he'd heard the rumors, but a bit of apprehension had never swayed Sirius Black. He promised himself that he would explore the large patch of trees sometime before the year was through.

A stout blonde boy came padding into the room, a bathrobe wrapped loosely over his rounded shoulders. "The showers are emptying out now since everyone's going for breakfast. I suggest you hurry though. We have our first Transfiguration class this morning, and I hear we're going to learn how to turn a potato bug into an actual potato."

"Thanks, Pete," Sirius smiled. Yet he sat there for a few moments longer, gazing first at James and then at the blonde, pondering.

They'd met Peter two nights ago after retiring for the night to their new dorm room. He and James had gotten into a rather heated discussion about who was going to get the bed by the window, and thus, hadn't heard the newcomer enter.

_"Sirius, no!" James yelled. "You **always** get the bloody window!"_

"Precisely my point," he smirked. "Besides, the wind would only ruffle that obnoxious hair of yours even further."

James frowned at him and reached a hand up to smooth down his hair. It did little good.

"Yeah? Well, what about those girly tresses of **yours**? Can't let the breeze disturb even a single strand, or it'll never be the same--"

"Oh...hello..."

Both boys shut up abruptly and turned toward the new voice that had interrupted their thoughts. The boy stood there with a small smile on his face, twisting his hands nervously. His school robe was rumpled a bit and James had the strong impression that it was due to having been wrung a few times between the stubby fingers.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said a bit shyly, yet politely. "but it looks like we're going to be dorm mates. My name is Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

James pushed his glasses up his nose and moved forward with an outstretched hand. "Hullo, Peter...my name is James Potter, and that ignoramus over there is Sirius Black."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at the bespectacled boy, then nodded politely in Peter's direction.

"If I were you," James said conspirationally, "I wouldn't argue with him for the window. He can be a right stubborn git."

"Hey, I heard that!" Sirius protested. James just shook his head and wheeled his cart to the bed nearest the door. The foot of his chosen bed sat at a ninety-degree angle to the favored one by the window.

Without saying another word or making any motion of protest, Peter deposited his things on the bed between the two, in the corner. Sighing contentedly, he began to unpack, pulling the neatly folded uniform clothes out and dumping them into an unceremonious heap on the coverlet.

James and Sirius exchanged bewildered looks, but said nothing until a small round object was extracted from the trunk.

"Is that a remembrall?" Sirius rose from his own mattress and approached the boy in curiosity.

"Yeah..." Peter held it up, allowing the light to reflect in its clear surface. In the center, a ball of reddish fumes had begun to swirl slowly. "I have a bit of trouble remembering things sometimes, so my mum thought I should take this with me."

"Looks like you've forgotten something already," James said, peering over the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah...I just wish I knew what it **was**..."

The three boys had talked long into the night, revealing things about themselves and learning one another's likes and dislikes. Sirius and James had discovered Peter's love of sweets and the fact that while his parents were both wizards, squibs and muggles ran in the family. Peter, in turn, learned of James' love for quidditch and his quite impressive lineage. The bespectacled boy had pointed out all of the powerful, well-respected and rather prosperous wizards and witches that filled his family tree, but he'd done so without even so much as an ounce of arrogance or egotism.

It seemed Sirius had a rather interesting family as well. Both of his parents were wizards, but his mother had been raised by muggles, granting her a much more reserved outlook on the wizarding world and life in general. However, his father, it seemed, was a bit eccentric. Orion Black had been named after a very well-known constellation, and he prided himself on that fact. He was rather enchanted with astrology and the meanings behind the stars and other heavenly bodies that filled the night sky. Thus, despite his wife's feeble attempts at protest, he had named every one of his children after the stars. Sirius had been granted the moniker of the brightest star in the heavens--one of the key seven that made up the constellation Canis Major. His older brother Alioth was named for the goat star, which Sirius seemed to find rather amusing. His two younger brothers, Sarin and Arcturus had been named after heavenly bodies as well.

Despite Peter's slightly odd ways, and the shyness he tried to keep hidden, the three had become fast friends. Peter knew little about the ways of magic, due in part to the fact that his father insisted he would never amount to very much, and his mother hadn't wanted to push him too far too fast. He kept this information from his new friends, however, as he didn't want to appear incompetent. Instead, he hung on their every word, soaking up any information they freely offered.

"You know..." Sirius said finally, contemplating the one remaining empty bed. "It doesn't appear that we're going to be getting another room mate any time soon. And I don't know about you chaps, but I have **far** too much junk to fit neatly into my wardrobe over here." He scooped up the large box of chocolate frogs his mother had sent from home, along with several thick rolls of parchment and a couple of muggle t-shirts and deposited them neatly on the empty mattress.

"Sirius, what do you think the house elves are going to do when they come up here to clean?"

The tall boy just shrugged. "We'll keep the bed hangings closed."

"Maybe we can add a sign that says 'Don't touch,'" Peter added helpfully.

"Good thinking, Pete! See? This way the room will look nice and neat, but we'll have a secret stash for all of our most important things."

Of course, there was **one** thing Sirius owned that was far too important to stash on an empty bed where either of his friends could access it easily. While the other two were busy depositing all of their extra junk on the unoccupied bed, he pulled the journal from his trunk and hurriedly stashed it into the drawer of his night side table. Pointing his wand at the handle, he whispered a brief incantation, hoping that the spell Al had taught him would hold true and keep anyone but him from opening it.

~~+~~

Remus stared up at the rather large man who'd greeted him as he'd stepped off the train. His mother had always urged him not to talk to strangers, and he was beginning to understand why. However, the giant of a man who had introduced himself as Hagrid seemed a very kind sort. His smile was nearly as large as the huge hands in which he carried Remus' school trunk and cauldron.

"You'll love 'Ogwarts, you will," Hagrid grinned as they walked through the entrance of the castle. "There are all sorts of things ta do there--all sorts uh mischief ta git into..."

Remus' eyes widened. "Really...?"

"Oh yeh. Trust me, it'll be the best experience of yer life. With headmaster Dumbledore in charge--wonderful man, Dumbledore--you'll git all the best classes, and every opportunity you could e'er ask fer."

Remus liked the sound of that.

"A'course my own stay at the school was a bit...well...short-lived, but Dumbledore believes in second chances. I thought I was gone fer sure, but look at me now--I'm the groundskeeper and one of his most trusted colleagues. Great man, Dumbledore. Great, great man..."

Remus stared up at him in curiosity. He couldn't help but wonder what this gentle giant of a man could have possibly done that necessitated a second chance, but of course he wasn't about to pry. Instead, he focused his attention on the dimly lit hallway they were currently descending, and the large maze of staircases that approached on the far end. Wall sconces held brightly flickering torches that, combined with the first rays of morning light that were filtering in through the large, high windows, cast odd shadows on the grey stone. Beside him, and slightly to the forefront, trudged Hagrid, his large feet creating a sharp echoing sound that reverberated throughout the halls.

"Yeh don' really talk much, do yeh?" The large man asked at length. "S'okay though. Sometimes it's nice ta be able to hear yer own self think, ya know? Anyway, s'just a little further ter Dumbledore's office. Right up this staircase and ter the left."

He followed Hagrid onto the staircase, which magically lifted them without the use of their own legs, all the while marvelling at the castle's extravagant interior. As they rose higher and higher, some of the witches and wizards in the pictures surrounding them waved and said hello.

"Er...hello," he answered hesitantly, and Hagrid laughed.

"Hello Godric, Rowena," he said in that deep, robust voice of his. "How are you today?"

"Just fine, Hagrid," the one he'd addressed as Godric answered with a smile. "And who do we have here?"

"Oh, this is young Remus Lupin. He's a firs' year, an' I'm takin' him ter see Dumbledore."

"Welcome, Remus," Rowena smiled. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, ma'am," Remus said awkwardly. He was used to moving photographs, but never had he actually spoken with any.

Once at the top, they were greeted by a large statue of a Griffin. He paused staring at it. It was a rather fine work of marksmanship, and he suddenly found himself longing to get back to his drawing pad so he might sketch a replica of it for future study.

"Sherbert Lemon," Hagrid boomed, startling Remus from his reverie.

Slowly the door opened, granting them access. Remus swallowed nervously and followed the giant inside.

"Ahhh...Remus," Dumbledore's smile seemed to warm the room, and he reached out, taking one of Remus' hands in both of his. The faintest of tingles radiated between their clasped palms, and the boy felt somewhat comforted by the familiar sensation. The firm grip was also reassuring, and Remus let out a long breath. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

His eyes lit up at the mention of the school he now inhabited. He wondered briefly if this was all a dream that he would soon be waking up from, but something told him it was real. Dumbledore let go of his hand and ushered him to a chair.

"I'll jus' be goin' then, shall I?" Hagrid nodded toward the headmaster. "Got some roosters an' things to attend to."

"Yes, Hagrid, thank you," Dumbledore smiled as he watched the giant leave the room, shutting the door securely behind him.

Remus stared up at the headmaster in silence. It felt quite daunting suddenly, to be sitting in this oversized chair, gazing up at the man who held his entire **future** in his very powerful hands.

"Remus," the man spoke kindly, "This is my deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. She is my most trusted colleague and a great friend. She will also be your Transfiguration teacher this term. I want you to trust her. Any time I am not available, you can go to her with any concerns that arise, alright?"

In his nervousness, Remus hadn't paid attention to the subtle callings of his lupine senses. He hadn't even realized that anyone was in the room with them until the woman stepped forward. She was a middle-aged witch with dark hair tied in a neat bun atop her head. She wore square spectacles and robes of rich green velvet. She appeared to be very stern, which would have terrified him save for the scent of motherly concern that was currently pouring off of her.

"Hello, Remus..." Minerva bit her lip uncertainly and spared a quick glance back at Albus, who nodded his reassurance. She turned back to the boy and tentatively took his hand. "Albus has told me all about your... **predicament** , and I can assure you that we will do everything in our power to help you feel comfortable and get you acclimated to your stay here."

Remus swallowed and nodded faintly. "Thank you," he mumbled shyly.

"Yes, well, on to more exciting things," Dumbledore announced happily. "Minerva, if you please..."

The witch hurried to a nearby shelf from which she pulled an old battered hat.

"This, Remus, is the sorting hat," Dumbledore explained. "Every new student who comes to Hogwarts is required to place it on his or her head so that they might be sorted into their house. There are four houses here at Hogwarts--Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Whichever house you are sorted into will be your home for all of your remaining years at Hogwarts. You will earn house points by doing well, and you will lose them by breaking rules. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. Do you understand?"

Remus nodded, vaguely wondering which houses James and Sirius had ended up in. That curiosity quickly turned to horror as McGonagall lowered the hat slowly down upon his head.

_Oh god..._ , Remus thought as he remembered the conversation James and Sirius had had about the Slytherins. Images of torture and nightly rituals of dark magical experiments filled his head. _Please don't let it be Slytherin_ , he pleaded silently. He knew that he was a dark creature, and dark creatures belonged with their own kind, yet he had never **wanted** to be a werewolf. He had never asked for the curse to be placed upon him. All his life, he had strived to do good, to make something worthy of himself.

"Well, well..." A voice echoed in his head, and he jumped.

_Who said that?_

"Well, **me** of course. The sorting hat."

_Oh..._ He hadn't been aware the hat could speak.

"Hmmm...I see fear in you, but also great courage...you hide yourself from others and mask your true talents. You are very wise beyond your years. You'd do rather well in Ravenclaw...yet your dark secret would fit in well in Slytherin..."

_No..._ Remus begged. _Please...I don't **want** to be a dark wizard. I don't **want** to be evil..._

"No..." the hat said after a moment of seeming contemplation. "No, you have a great need within you to do good, and oh--you are **very** powerful indeed...I think...yes, you would be best in...

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced loudly.

Dumbledore clapped quietly, a bright twinkle flashing in his blue eyes as Minerva pulled the hat from his head. Remus let out the breath he'd been holding, his heart still pounding a mile a minute within his chest. Great relief washed over him to discover he hadn't been sorted into the house of darkness, yet he couldn't help but wonder what exactly awaited him in Gryffindor.

"Splendid, Remus," Dumbledore smiled. "Gryffindor is a very fine house. I was one myself, you know. Ahh...but when I met you, I was certain that's where you would be placed."

Remus stared at him in amazement.

A knock at the door interrupted his silent question, and Remus blinked, turning to gaze upon a young woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Ahh, Poppy, please come in."

The lady obeyed Dumbledore's request, smiling politely. "Hello, Albus." She turned toward Remus. "And you must be Remus Lupin."

"Yes..." he answered awkwardly. "Hullo."

"Remus, this is Madam Pomfrey, our school nurse," Dumbledore informed him.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," he said politely.

Madam Pomfrey smiled warmly. She had already developed a soft spot for the small, pale boy before her.

"Pleased to meet you too, Remus. I have heard much about you."

"Madam Pomfrey will be aiding you on full moon nights, Remus," Albus cut in. "She is a very skilled healer, and will take good care of you."

Remus nodded mutely and stared up at her again. He was quite certain that Dumbledore spoke the truth.

"Speaking of which, we have devised a plan to keep you and the other children safe on those nights, and I urge you to follow it strictly. It is the only way to assure that there will be no mishaps, which is something we simply cannot afford."

"Yes, sir."

"Every month, you are to report to Madam Pomfrey an hour prior to moonrise. The time will vary depending on the time of year and the moon's cycle. I can provide you with a lunar chart if you--"

"I don't need one, sir."

"Yes...I presumed you wouldn't. Alright then, you will meet up with Poppy and follow her directions carefully. She will lead you to a giant tree near the forbidden forest. Hagrid planted the tree himself over the summer just for this purpose. Being that the tree is a Whomping Willow, it is quite volatile--an unfortunate necessity in this case to keep the others away. However, there is a knot on the trunk, that when pressed, will cease all movement. A passage will then open up, and you will crawl through the hidden tunnels to an abandoned shack on the edge of Hogsmeade. There you will be safe from any passers-by, as there are already strong rumors that the shack is haunted."

Remus' eyes grew very wide at this news. "H--haunted, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled good-naturedly. "Oh, don't worry, my boy...it isn't **really** haunted. That is just a necessary rumor that has been circulating since spring. In the morning, you are to remain in the shack until Madam Pomfrey comes for you. You will then spend the morning in the infirmary where you may rest and heal before joining your classmates. Understood?"

Remus nodded vigorously, and Dumbledore laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That's a good lad," The warm smile reflected in his eyes. "If you'd like, I will escort you to the Willow tomorrow evening so you may get acquainted."

"That would be..." He wasn't quite sure what to say to that exactly. Meeting and introducing oneself to a tree seemed a bit ludicrous when he thought about it. However, he _was_ a bit anxious to see it for himself. "I would like that, thank you."

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Remus," Dumbledore continued, as if the boy had had any real say as to whether he would even be accepted to the school. "I'm sure you will find your time here quite rewarding."

Remus tried to open his mouth to say something. He wanted to thank the headmaster for all he'd already done for him, but he found he had no voice.

"Now, Minerva..." Dumbledore said at last. "If you would please escort Mr. Lupin to his dormitory..."


	4. 4

Shadows danced, playing along the curves of stone and wood, the architecture of ages. Remus trotted hurriedly behind the young witch Lila McKinley assigned to direct him to the Gryffindor tower. He ran his hands against the cool stone and etched carvings of wood as he gazed around him and upwards, marveling at the lofty ceilings and the amber smoky light that spilled down from gutting torches and the fading light of afternoon.

They passed statues and portraits and reliefs and Remus gazed wide- eyed at the splendor around him, his palms sweating slightly against the cool carved wooden handle of his case.

"Here we are," Lila said smiling and tossing a long stream of chestnut hair over her shoulder, hazel eyes smiling warmly down at the skinny, mussed, wide-eyed first year beside her.

Remus stared in wonder at the large portrait of a woman in pink lace who stared down haughtily at the two of them. He stared back in slight consternation and took a step backwards.

"Doxy Wings" the girl called out crisply and Remus watched in amazement as the portrait swung open to reveal a warm, nicely appointed chamber within.

"Come on, then, errr...Robin?" Lila said smiling again.

"It's Remus," Remus answered with a blush and a small smile.

"Remus then, come on in! This is to be your room now as well!"

Licking his lips, the tawny-haired boy stepped inside and gazed around, eyes darting like the bright eyes of a bird about the sumptuously appointed room. He gazed with appreciation at the flickering fire, the rich tapestries, and...the marvelous bookshelves in the corner overflowing with books. That he would surely enjoy exploring!

"Do you like it?"

Remus jerked from his reverie and nodded. "Yes, very much. Thank you."

"This is the Common Room. I suppose you'll be wanting to see your dorm room then, eh?" Lila winked and Remus smiled in answer.

The girl nodded and turned away, smiling to herself at the painfully shy boy who seemed utterly gobsmacked at the castle she had called home for more than five years now. She turned and mounted the stairs, "Alright, then, up we go! Come along, Re...Remus."

Remus swallowed and looked over the Common Room once more before diligently following Lila up the stone stairs. She rapped quickly on the door and paused. "I suppose most of your dorm mates are still in class." She held open the door and motioned for Remus to step inside.

"Right...lets see. Well, it appears your dorm mates have taken those three beds there, so I suppose you'll be having this one," Lila smiled indicating the only bed with the curtains drawn around it. Remus' nose twitched slightly, a familiar sweet scent drifting out to him from behind the heavy curtains.

"Are...are you quite sure no one is using that bed?" Remus asked, his small face drawing into a sober, slightly puzzled expression that Lila found oddly endearing, especially in so young a lad as this one.

Chuckling, she nodded. "Yes, I'm quite sure. That's **your** bed, Remus, and this is your chest and night stand and lamp."

Remus gazed over the bed and the furniture. His bed. His nightstand. His chest. He smiled widely up at the young pretty witch. "Thank you very much," he murmured anxious to unpack his belongings.

Lila smiled warmly. "You are most welcome, Remus! Welcome to Hogwarts!" She nodded and grinned, patting him on the shoulder as she turned to sweep from the room, ebony robes flowing behind her.

Blinking in the late afternoon sunlight that spilled invitingly from the window opposite his bed, Remus smiled and sighed, his heart cantering hard and tight in his chest. He would have to write his mother and father that very evening and tell them about his first day as a Gryffindor at Hogwarts!

But first...unpacking.

Smiling still, Remus strolled up to the heavy curtains surrounding the bed, his fingers running slowly up and down the soft deep red velvet. He turned to gaze once more about the room and then happily drew aside the curtains...to find a large... **large** pile of junk stacked atop his bed. His small mouth flying open in shock, he stared at the huge pile that looked as though it might very well topple any moment. Gingerly he stepped back and gazed once more about the otherwise neat, orderly room. Now he knew why the room was so neat and orderly. It appeared the other lads must subscribe to the theory-- out of sight, out of mind.

Sighing, he faced the immense collection of items, clothes, candy...candy...?

His brows drawing together in a piqued curious expression, Remus moved forward to stare with unhidden desire at the huge stack of brightly wrapped chocolates and toffees and Bertie Botts beans that lay near the head of the bed. His mouth watered at the confectionery delights and he fervently wished for the fifth time that day that he had had more money to give to the snack witch on the Hogwarts Express. Biting his lip, he reached out to pluck up a vividly packaged chocolate frog.

He held it in his hands, his eyes darting warily to the still-opened door. Surely, one chocolate frog wouldn't be missed? Especially considering the sheer gluttonous amount of candies before him. He stared once more at the pile on **his** bed and felt a shiver of annoyance run through him that he would have to unbury the bed before he could even sit down upon it! He gazed about the room wondering where he could start restacking the items and his eyes fell upon the study desk in the corner. Well, for now, that would be a lovely place to sit and enjoy the candy. Then he'd worry about the bed excavation.

Nodding resolutely, he trotted over to the desk and fell heavily in the tall chair, kicking one leg back and forth as he hummed softly and untied the gold threading of the small candy box. Carefully, he held his hands over the box knowing that once the frog was set free it would take an almighty leap. Grinning with anticipation, he opened the box carefully and laughed as he felt the cool chocolate jump against his small hand.

"Ahhh! I've got you!" he smiled as he brought the confectionery amphibian to his mouth and grinning, popped it inside, his eyes closing at the rich, sweet taste of the chocolate as it melted slowly against his tongue, causing the honey-haired lad to hum softly in pleasure as he leaned back in the wooden chair.

~~+~~

"Sirius...we're not **supposed** to be transfiguring **anything** yet!" James' perturbed voice rang in the hallway as he followed his long- haired friend quickly down the corridor.

Shrugging, Sirius laughed. "Come on, Jamesy! What harm did it do? It was just a wee spell--nothing to get your knickers in a twist over! Besides I doubt McGonagall even noticed."

Rolling bespectacled blue eyes answered him as James shook his head. "Ohhh, of course not, Sir. I mean...why would she notice that you had transfigured your quill into a flobberworm that immediately began writhing all over your sodding desk!"

Sirius' lip curled up at the corner at the mention of such as he gingerly lifted his quill. "The bloody thing is still a bit slimy! Bleh!"

"Well, that's what you get attempting magic which we haven't been properly taught how to do yet!"

"Says you! I've been doing magic since I was in nappies practically. Besides, how are we supposed to learn it if we don't use it. And don't you go rabbiting on again about the **proper** time and **place** for magic, Potter! It's always a good time for expanding one's magical abilities. Besides, I dare say McGonagall would have been impressed!"

James snorted and pushed a hand back through his messy hair as the two boys mounted the staircase. "Yeah, which is why you hid the slimy bugger in your robes when she stalked by our desks!"

"Sod off, you!"

"You sod off!"

"You're a real git sometimes, Jamesy. Constantly nattering on--sound like a girl, you do!" Sirius chuckled.

"A girl?! I think not! I'm not the one who brushes every strand of my hair till it's smooth and glossy every night," James retorted, shooting a dark look at his best friend.

Sirius turned, tossing his tail roguishly over his shoulder to regard his mussed-headed friend. "Well," he chuckled, "you should make the time. Your hair looks like a family of fwoopers have taken up residence in it!"

"At least I don't sing like a dying fwooper!" James responded, laughing.

"You're right. You sing like the tormented ghost of a long-dead fwooper!" Sirius grinned, silvery eyes dancing in the flickering torchlight.

"That's not true! I have a very lovely singing voice, Sirius. I've been told so in fact!"

At that, Sirius chuckled heartily, "Oh yeah? By who? Your deaf Nanna?!"

"My grandmother is **not** deaf, Prat, and...it wasn't her anyway, it was Mum."

Sirius' shoulder shook in silent laughter as he slapped James on the back. "Right...well, and that means it must be true because your mum wouldn't be **biased** in the slightest, would she?!"

"Bah!" James snorted, flicking a rude gesture at Sirius before laughing and pushing ahead. "Doxy wings" he yelled, long legs flying as he hurried inside, rushing to reach the dorm room first so he could spell-lock Sirius out--one of his very favourite activities. He had learned more **colourful** language skills as a result than in any other venture previously attempted. Besides, it was amusing as all hell to hear the taller boy growling and whinging and threatening and finally pleading to be let inside the room. Even shy Peter had taken to the tradition with gusto!

"Don't you bloody do it, Potter!" Sirius growled, flying up the stairs behind James, robes flapping behind him like great ebony wings, tail streaming.

James just grinned and threw open the door and slammed it a second before Sirius reached the landing. He aimed his wand and muttered the spell, laughing heartily as Sirius pounded on the door, cursing him heartily. In fact, James was so entranced by his mischievous antics he didn't notice the shocked tawny-haired boy who tumbled from his chair at the loud and sudden entrance of one of his new dorm mates.

Remus struggled up then, a bit ungainly, and regarded James out of surprised, wide golden eyes. "James?" he murmured, watching as the other boy performed what must have been his clumsy version of a victory dance in front of the door, all the while chanting and taunting the one on the other side of the door who bellowed and pounded the wood so loudly that Remus was quite surprised that the wood didn't give way or fracture into tiny pieces.

"Wooohooohoo" James crowed, dancing about and spinning, until he suddenly came face to face with Remus. "Woo.. YOOOOOW!!!" he screeched, arms flailing as he tumbled back, eyes widened comically behind his spectacles.

"Oh...erm...sorry," Remus sputtered, flushing to his hairline. "I didn't mean to frighten you, James. I called your name but...erm...I don't guess you heard me. You were busy...ahh...doing your...ummm... **dance** it seems."

Now James flushed bright as he stumbled back to his feet, regarding Remus out of surprised eyes. "Remus?! Remus Lupin?! What...what in bloody hell are you doing here?" he laughed, reaching out to shake Remus' hand heartily.

"What's going on in there?! Who the hell is in there with you, J?!" Sirius voice echoed, muffled through the door. "Let me in this sodding room right now or I swear to bloody hell, I'll itch charm your sheets and socks, Potter!"

Remus smiled and nodded toward the door. "Sirius?"

James laughed and rolled his eyes, "Of course." He leaned in closer to the door and muttered loudly in a stage whisper, "Yes, of course, it's Sirius--the loudest, rudest bloody bugger in the castle!"

"I heard that! I'm not a bugger, you wanker," Sirius answered back, kicking the door soundly, causing the wood to tremble noisily.

Remus jumped back, eyes wide. "Shouldn't we let him in before he kicks the door down?"

"Who is that? Who are you?" Sirius mumbled through the door upon hearing Remus' hesitant voice.

James grinned and winked. "We have a new dorm mate, Sirius! He's decided he likes your bed best, so I'll just be helping him move your rubbish to the other side of the room."

"Do it and die, James," Sirius growled. "Let me in NOW, NOW, NOW!" He kicked the door hard once more for emphasis.

Rolling his eyes and sniggering, James asked, "Well, I suppose I should let the git in, eh?"

Remus' eyes widened a bit and he backed away from the door. "Erm...yes, but...I think I'll go over here by the window until you two sort things out." He nodded and hurried over to the opposite corner of the room as James chuckled and aimed his wand, unspell- locking the door.

With a mighty push and a roar, the lanky sable-haired lad tumbled into the room, eyes wild as he lurched toward his bespectacled friend who scrambled away, leaping nimbly from bed to bed and finally out the door.

Sirius spun on his heels to face Remus who sat wide-eyed in the window seat regarding him steadily.

"I know you! You're...erm..." Sirius grinned walking closer.

"Remus. Remus Lupin," Remus murmured, smiling shyly, a flush stealing over his pale cheeks, tinting them rosy.

Sirius smiled and nodded, "Yeah, the swimming piano maestro! What are you doing here? I mean...are you in school here? Are you in Gryffindor?"

Remus swallowed, flushing brighter. "It would appear so, though I hardly believe it myself."

Grinning, Sirius plopped down beside the smaller boy in the narrow window seat and pointed to the bed in the corner. That's your bed then, but...ahhh... we've been...using it for...storage space really. Sorry, mate. I'll help you clear it, if you like?"

Remus smiled. "Yes, please. I would appreciate that."

"I didn't know you were planning on coming here to Hogwarts!"

Remus grinned. "Well...I've been wanting to and dreaming of it for a while now, but...I didn't think I'd get the opportunity, but..." he shrugged then and smiled, eyes sparkling molten amber in his merry young face, "here I am."

Sirius winked. "Good for you, mate! Now...what say we clear your bed and then go find that scary-haired hooligan. Oh, and you haven't met Pete yet either, have you? He's our other dorm mate. You'll like him. He's quiet and polite like you--nothing like rude, crude and socially unacceptable James and I."

Sirius chuckled and leapt from the window seat, striding over to the bed. "Glad to see you're in Gryffindor with us! I would have pegged you for a Ravenclaw, but...heh, shows you what I know!"

He smiled at Remus as the smaller boy joined him by the bed, reaching out to grab a handful of candy and clothes and various other mishmash. Remus' robe sleeves rode up his slender arms, betraying the cruel red streaks of claw marks left emblazoned on his pale flesh, a sight that caught the other boy's light eyes. "Merlin! What the...what did you do to your arm, mate? Looks like a bloody wild beast ravaged you!"

Flushing, Remus dropped the items in his arms, hurriedly pushing down his sleeves, eyes wild in his stricken face. "Ahh errmm...it was a cat--Cook's cat--it's very nearly feral. It...it attacked me," Remus stammered, unable to meet the other boy's questioning gaze that left him feeling queasy and tumbly-feeling in his stomach.

"Must be a big bloody cat. Your arms look terrible."

"Erm...yes...well, they look worse than they are. I'm sure...I'm sure it will be better by tomorrow. Mum used a healing spell before I left to come here."

Sirius nodded. "I hope so. That's got to be painful."

Remus swallowed and shook his head. "It's not bad...really. Ahh...where should I put this lot?"

"Ohh...umm...OOOh, I know, let's stack it on James' bed! Hah! The wee coward won't be back until he thinks I'm safely abed. He'll just **love** having to clear this lot off before he can crawl in bed tonight!"

Remus chuckled and lifted a stack of items in his arms, following Sirius to deposit them heavily atop their bespectacled dorm mate's bed.

~~+~~

Later that night, long after the others had gone to sleep, Remus lay awake in his narrow, curtained little bed, listening to the soft breathing and light snoring of the other boys. He wasn't sure he could get used to the unfamiliar sounds--he was so used to hearing only the sound of the wind in the trees and the wind chimes tinkling in the night breeze, his mother's soft humming in the next room or she and his father's voices softly conversing...familiar comforting sounds of home.

Rolling over unto his side, he parted his curtains and peered out at the indigo sky dotted with stars that loomed outside the tower window. He watched the dark clouds that scuttled across the sky, briefly covering the brilliant silvery light of the luminescent stars. He wondered if his parents were awake, perhaps looking at these same stars and wondering about their son, wondering how he was faring in his new home.

He gazed around the room silently at the other curtained beds, wondering idly what dreams his other dorm mates must be having. He feared his own dreams. What if he had a nightmare again and awakened his new friends with strangled moans and tortured whimpers?

Closing his eyes tightly, Remus felt for his wand under the pillow and whispered a silencing spell. It would not do to set a bad impression on his very first night away from home.

Home...the word already seemed both foreign and achingly sweet and for just a moment, Remus wished he was back home in his small familiar creaky bed instead of this richly-velvet-adorned, curtained bed. He reached out, fingers brushing against the velvet again, comforting himself at the feel of it--cool and soft against his small hand. Sighing, he let his hand fall and rolled over unto his side, tucking his knees and head, huddled into a tight warm little bundle in the middle of the new strange bed.

Inside he felt the wolf stirring, confused at the new sounds and scents that assaulted his senses, aroused at the smell of sweet flesh and blood all around. Whimpering, Remus curled in closer, eyes closing tightly. No...he would deny the wolf. He was stronger than it. He was in Gryffindor after all.

~~+~~

The early morning sun filtered in through the crack in the thick curtains that surrounded his bed. Blinking, he yawned and sat up, stretching languorously as he gazed at the unfamiliar surroundings. He was surprised to realize that his sleep had been sound and that no nightmares had plagued him. It took him a while to acclimate himself with where he was, and for a moment, it was nearly unbelievable that he was actually here, within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A grin broke out over his face then, and he pulled the bed hangings back, revealing a very upbeat, mostly dressed James Potter and two beds that were currently still occupied.

"Good morning, Remus," James smiled as he adjusted the tie at his throat. His messy hair was still damp from his shower, and Remus realized that he must be an early riser.

"Morning," he answered politely. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty. About time to wake these wankers up. Classes start at nine, and we still need to go down for breakfast."

Remus yawned again and forced himself up out of bed. He'd never been much of an early riser himself, but something about being here in this enchanted building, awaiting his first ever magical classes in an official school made him much too excited to sleep.

With gusto, he rummaged through his trunk, pulling out one of the brand new robes that Lionel Potter had bought for him. He held the thick, rich fabric up to his nose and inhaled deeply, marveling in the scent of newness. James watched in amused curiosity as the other boy smiled serenely and closed his eyes. He shook his head. Remus seemed nice enough, but he was definitely a bit...well, weird.

After collecting his clothes for the day, Remus closed the trunk and sat perched on his bed, scanning over the course schedule he'd received by owl the previous evening.

"What class do you have first this morning," he asked James.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, same as you. All the Gryffindor first years have classes together."

This helped ease Remus' trepidations a bit. It would be helpful to have people he knew close by, even if he really hardly knew them to begin with.

"I can't wait," James continued. "This will be the first Defense class of the year. When Sirius' brother Al came home the first summer, he already knew several counter curses and he even banished the old boggart from his mum's pantry." A wistful expression crossed the bespectacled boy's face. "I hope I'll be able to do something that impressive **my** first summer back home. I'd like to do something great someday. Like maybe...I dunno...be able to defend myself against a whole hoard of vampires, or perhaps even defeat Voldemort himself! I want to make a difference. Imagine what that would feel like, Remus, to know that you changed the world."

Remus just sat there dumbfounded for a moment. He wasn't quite sure what to say. James' aspirations were definitely admirable, but he'd never heard someone speak of such grand dreams with such vigor before.

"Oh, you and your prattling on, Jamie..." a grumpy muffled voice came from the direction of Sirius' bed. "Could you do me a favor and shut it for a while? I'm trying to sleep."

James huffed and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at Remus, who offered a shy smile in return. "No, you lazy arse! It's time to get up or you're going to miss breakfast again."

Sirius groaned and rolled over onto his back, staring up at the crimson canopy. "Damn classes start too bloody early in the morning. Can't they see that young boys need their sleep?"

"Well, maybe if you hadn't stayed up until nearly midnight last night gabbing with our new roommate--no offense, Remus--you might have actually **gotten** that much needed rest."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sirius waved him off and let out a very dramatic yawn. He stretched and groaned and smacked his lips before hauling himself up from the mattress to pad heavily toward his trunk.

James just shook his head and laughed. "He's a drama queen, that one," he told Remus conspirationally.

"I **heard** that, Jamie." Sirius grumped. "Besides, **you're** the one going on and on about being some big shot wizard and changing the bloody world." He turned his attention on Remus, who sat on his bed quietly and a bit awkwardly as if he'd been drawn right into the middle of a heated argument and really had no clue as to which side to take. "Now I ask you," he smiled. " **Who's** the drama queen?"

Remus rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip. "Well...I..."

James just rolled his eyes and went back to getting ready. He stood before the mirror running his fingers through his unruly black hair. Remus frowned as he watched him, noticing that somehow the messy locks only seemed to become more and more agitated the more he tried to soothe them.

"Oh, dear me!" the mirror exclaimed. "What tornado just dropped **you** from the sky?"

James' frown was very comical as he stared back at his reflection in annoyance. Remus had to bite his lip to keep from sniggering, but Sirius simply burst out laughing.

"Oh, give it up, Jamie!" he roared. "Let's face it--you've had that mop all your life, and nothing you do--aside from shaving it bald--is ever going to change it."

James turned to glare at Sirius. "Oh yes, Mr. Perfect, with your silken hair. How many girlie products do you put in it to make it so soft and manageable?"

"I don't use 'girlie' products, James."

"Well my hair isn't a mop! It may be a bit...unruly, yes, but it's not **that** bad..."

"It looks like your mum took a beater to it."

"Shut up, Sirius!"

"Make me!"

Remus gasped, but when he glanced at Sirius, he saw he was grinning. James wasted no time leaping onto the boy and knocking him backward onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow, that was my arse, you prat!" Sirius shouted.

"Good! Maybe that'll teach you to leave off my hair!"

Remus watched in stunned silence as the two boys rolled and wrestled over the harsh stone floor. But while their legs were thrashing and hands grabbed at one another's hair, it didn't appear as though they were really trying to hurt one another. He licked his lips and settled back onto the edge of his bed, watching in amazement. He'd never seen anyone his age act this way. Then again...he had never really known anyone his age before. Was this normal? Why would the two of them who had clearly been friends for most of their lives want to fight one another?

"They do this daily," a quiet voice jarred him from his silent thoughts. He looked up quickly to find a slightly pudgy blond haired boy--the one they called Peter--sitting up in his bed and rubbing tired eyes.

"D--daily?" Remus' eyes widened as he returned his gaze to the writhing forms on the floor.

"Yeah...it's a wonder a fellow ever gets any sleep around here..."

~~+~~

Remus had never experienced a meal in the Great Hall before, and therefore, he'd had no idea what to expect. As he and his new acquaintances neared the doors that would lead them to breakfast, crowds of other children began to close in on them from all sides. Suddenly, his heart began to beat just a bit faster, and he could feel moisture beading up on the palms of his hands. He took a deep breath attempting to calm himself. Never had he been around so many people all at once. And the fact that this group of strangers was comprised of his peers was even more unsettling. Would any of them find out what he was? Could they sense his curse? Could they smell the cloak of evil that lingered about him wherever he went?

Tensing at the idea of being found out, the thought briefly occurred to him to run. He felt confined suddenly, captured liked a wild animal and longing to break free. He could, in fact, feel the wolf within, thrashing a bit within its mental cage. Perhaps he shouldn't have come here so soon after the moon. This was too overwhelming. He couldn't do this. He couldn't live this lie. He would have to write to his mum and dad and sadly inform them that he needed to come home.

"Remus? Everything alright?" James asked kindly, laying a hand lightly on his shoulder.

Remus jumped and flinched away, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Whoa..." James held the offending hand up to show him he'd meant no harm. "Sorry. I didn't mean to--"

Sirius and Peter had paused as well, staring at Remus in concerned curiosity.

"No," Remus shook his head. " **I'm**...I apologize. I'm just not used to--well...I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

James and the others seemed to visibly relax a bit.

"That's okay," Peter said as they neared the large doors which now stood open before them. "Everyone's nervous their first day."

"Yeah," Sirius grinned, yet there was an apprehensive, wondering look in his eyes. Remus thought he could smell a hint of skepticism lingering in his direction, but he couldn't be sure. "You'll get used to it in no time. Now come on, let's eat!"

As soon as Remus stepped foot inside the dining hall, all of his trepidations seemed to disappear. He was so astounded with the rich detail of his surroundings that he no longer noticed the worry and uncertainty that plagued him.

The walls were made of the same stone as most of the rest of the castle, and he ran his hand over one lightly, delighting in the cool rough texture beneath his searching fingertips. It seemed he needed this constant confirmation that this place was indeed real. It was still quite a wonder to him that he should even be standing here within the sturdy walls of magic and learning.

He allowed himself a smile as they entered the large dining hall. It was rectangular in shape, with high windows that decorated the length of each of the longer walls. Four enormous tables stretched nearly the entire span of the room, ending near the back of the hall, where a fifth table filled the width of the room, facing the others adjacently. Unlike the other four tables, adults were seated there, and Remus could only suppose they were the teachers. As always when meeting someone new, he took a moment to study each of their faces, instantly determining whether or not he thought he was going to enjoy their classes.

A very short wizard with a scruffy brown beard sat on the far left. He chatted animatedly with a dark skinned witch who wore a long scarlet robe and pointed hat. She smiled kindly, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. Remus instantly liked both of them. Moving his gaze along the table, he spotted two more witches--one thin with light brown hair and another slightly plump and rather young looking. Both seemed rather pleasant, and he could tell from the latter one's eyes that she was rather pleased to be there. To the right of them sat the prim and proper Professor McGonagall, dressed very conservatively in deep emerald robes. Her hair was in a tight bun, just as Remus had seen it the night before, and she carried with her an air of sternness. Still, there was something about her that Remus liked. She seemed a caring sort--one who was very rooted in rules, yet more out of concern than meanness.

Further down the table, flanked on either side by empty seats, sat a rather quiet man, whose dark eyes seemed to speak of solemnity and reservation. His face was pale, his hair a vivid auburn that seemed to shimmer when he turned his head beneath the light of the many glowing candles that hovered above. He held a roll of parchment firmly in his grip, and although he stared down at it intently, he made no move to unroll it.

For once in his life, Remus was unable to discern the feelings he received from this man. There was a sense of loneliness, yes, a sadness that he couldn't quite put his finger on, yet one he felt--at least somewhat--that he could relate to. Yet there was also pride, and a foreboding sense of...something he couldn't name.

But his attention was quickly averted. For in the center of it all sat a chair whose back rose just a slight bit taller than the rest. Remus smiled to see it. In this chair sat one of the most beloved men he had ever had the pleasure of meeting--Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The old man wore rich robes of fabulous blue, the long flowing white beard standing out in sharp contrast against it, and he smiled widely as he caught Remus' eye. The boy felt his face heat up as he smiled back shyly.

"Hey, Remus! This is our table over here."

Remus blinked, suddenly brought back to the here and now, and he felt his blush deepen a bit at being caught staring. His head spun with all of the tactile information his senses were feeding him--the smells of enticing food, the sounds of a thousand voices mingling into one, the myriad enchanting sights--the luxurious tapestries that hung on the walls in rich golds and reds and deep blues, the orangey glow from the hundreds of candles that were suspended above his head, bathing the room in their opulent glow, but most of all, Remus was entranced when he gazed up to finally look at the ceiling.

Remus felt a hand on his sleeve, tugging him down onto the bench. He allowed himself to be pulled, but his gaze never wavered. Clearly, he was spellbound. For never had he seen such an amazing sight. The sun shone brightly above his head, just peeking up over the edge of the ceiling, the sky a clear, crystal blue. He wondered how closely this enchanted ceiling represented the actual sky outside. Had it been nighttime, he was sure he would be gazing upon the brilliant white light of the waning, nearly full moon.

"Remus, you alright, mate?"

Mate? He had never been called that before, and he gloried in the sound of it. Tearing his gaze away from the treasured image of the morning sky, he turned to look at the three boys he would be sharing his life with for the next nine months.

"Remus?" All three boys were looking upon him with great concern.

He shook himself. "I...I'm alright. Just that I never knew...well..." He allowed himself a brief glance upward again, and Sirius sighed contentedly beside him.

"Yeah, it's a beauty, isn't it? Hard to believe it's only an enchantment, but they say it mimics the sky outside perfectly."

Remus smiled, allowing himself to be lost in the spectacle once again.

"Ahem..." James cleared his throat at last. "It **is** rather impressive. But if you don't eat soon, Remus, you'll not be getting any breakfast before classes."

"Oh. Right..."

Remus gazed upon the table for the first time and nearly gasped out loud. Never in his life had he seen so much food! Eggs, bacon, sausage, scones, fresh fruit, containers of various cereals, milk, orange juice and even pumpkin juice lined the entire length of the table. His eyes lit up at the sight of it, and although he'd never been a big eater, he reached for the platter of eggs ready to heap a giant scoop full on his plate.

But just before his hand made contact with the spoon, he froze. He stared down at the glinting silver handle that beckoned menacingly, his heart racing. Was this indeed real silver? How could anyone expect him to eat with utensils like these? Completely aware of the odd stares his roommates were exchanging over his head, he settled his hand back in his lap and gazed down at his own eating instruments, realizing that they had been crafted of the same metal.

"Remus, is something wrong?" Peter asked. "You sure are acting funny..."

Hands quaking in his lap, Remus shook his head. "No...I'm fine. I just realized...I'm not very hungry."

This of course, was a lie, and his stomach argued noisily. Remus cursed it silently and fought to retain a neutral expression.

After a few moments of silence, the other three reluctantly began heaping food onto their own plates. Remus sat still, feeling awkward and unwanted. **Why** would they give him **silver** utensils? Wouldn't the staff have known of his enrollment here, and his special...needs? He sighed softly, feeling rejected as he watched his friends gobble up their breakfasts from the corner of his eye.

"Hello boys, how are you this fine morning?"

Remus' head snapped up, and he stared wide-eyed into the face of Professor Dumbledore.

"We're fine, sir," James said immediately, looking as though he was worried he'd done something wrong.

"Very well," the headmaster smiled. "And how are you, Remus? I trust you're settling in?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded. "Thank you."

The elder wizard glanced down almost imperceptibly at Remus' empty plate. "Well, enjoy your breakfast. You know, those plates are real china, and the silverware is made of the finest platinum money can buy..."

Remus' jaw fell open a bit as he stared at his mentor. The blue eyes held a knowing twinkle. A slow smile crept up onto Remus' face.

"Thank you," he said, nodding. "I'm sure we will."

As Dumbledore walked away, Sirius leaned over and whispered to James conspirationally. "Dumbledore sure is a weird one!"

"Yes," James nodded. "But mum and dad and my granddad say he's the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts."

Remus decided he couldn't agree more as he bravely reached for the spoon again and began to heap a hearty helping of eggs onto his plate.

~~+~~

_Dear mum and dad,_

I am having a good time here at Hogwarts so far. The castle is amazing! There are so many floors and unusual things to see. Did you know there are actual ghosts floating through the halls? Oh, but they're not scary. Most of them are actually very nice.

My dorm mates are nice as well. Do you remember the two boys that came to the manor over the summer? Their names are Sirius and James, and I believe you met them briefly. Imagine my shock when I found out that we were sharing a room! We also have another roommate named Peter. I don't know him too well yet, but he seems like a nice bloke. I've been sorted into Gryffindor--a place I never imagined I would be, but I think I'm really going to like it here.

Oh, and don't worry. Headmaster Dumbledore and the school's nurse, Madam Pomfrey already showed me my special "accommodations". The Willow is rather scary, but it really isn't that bad once you learn the trick to it. Dumbledore assured me that its vicious nature will ensure that no one discovers my secret hiding place.

Everyone is so nice here, and I'm anxious to start my classes this morning. The food here is good as well, though I think I'm already starting to miss mum's famous beef stew. I will write again soon. Take care!

Remus


End file.
